


the apocalypse could happen (and you'd still be texting)

by wwanderingproxy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Group chat, Historical Inaccuracy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jesus christ what am i doing, probably at least, texting fic, yes another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwanderingproxy/pseuds/wwanderingproxy
Summary: nhat: lafayette, you’re a nice man and i really don’t want to do this, but if you don’t add me and my sisters to the chat right now i will break into your dorm in the middle of the night tonight and slit your throat.taffey: ,--Reincarnation AU with the revolutionaries!





	1. our boy hamilton's a bit of an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very hard time posting this fic, because I know for a fact I'll be bringing up some touchy subjects later on, and I always get nervous about those. Not to mention that this is my first work posted here (or posted anywhere for quite a while, honestly.) But I figured it'd be better to at least get the first chapter up, so here I am.
> 
>  
> 
> alexander hamilton - andre hampton - adot  
> john laurens - jack megans - j.meg  
> hercules mulligan - isao bryant - booF  
> lafayette - marquis de lafayette - taffey  
> aaron burr - marshall graves - suffering  
> eliza schuyler - margaret pickett - maphi  
> angelica schuyler - mika pickett - mikah  
> peggy schuyler - natasha pickett - nhat  
> terrance checkson - therrance  
> james madison - jay morrison - jaymes
> 
> Set in a universe where reincarnation is normal
> 
> [sigh] Here we go.

**[dorm chat]**

_**ahamp** has made the chat_  
_**ahamp** named the chat ‘ **dorm chat'**_  
_**ahamp** has added **ibrya** to the chat_  
_**ahamp** has added **tchec** to the chat_  
_**ahamp** has added **jmega** to the chat_  
_**ahamp** has renamed themselves **adot**_

 **ibrya:** ??? andre what is this

 **adot:** the dorm room chat you incompetent fuck

 **tchec:** are you two my?? roommates??

 **tchec:** how did you get my number??

 **ibrya:** please don’t ask it was probably illegal

 **adot:** you think so little of me jfc

 **ibrya:** was it?

 **adot:** ...maybe? probably

_**tchec** has renamed themselves **therrance**_

**therrance:** oh god i have criminals for roommates and this chat will be incriminating evidence

 **therrance:** i should just leave now

 **ibrya:** dont leave me alone to suffer with him

 **adot:** <3

 **adot:** herc is the motherly dog who does his best to keep me out of jail

 **therrance:** ..why a dog

 **ibrya:** a dog??

 **ibrya:** actually you know what

 **ibyra:** im totally a dog

_**ibrya** has renamed themselves **bork**_

**adot:** nono youre more of a ‘boof’ dog

_**bork** had renamed themselves **booF**_

**therrance:** is,, there a difference

 **adot:** d i s g r a c e f u l

 **adot:** shame on you

 **adot:** shame on your family

 **adot:** shame on your roommates

 **booF:** we are his roommates

 **adot:** riGHT

 **booF:** to be fair it’s not like this chat is going to stay as the dorm for long

 **jmega:** im not what the fuck

_**jmega** has renamed themselves **j.meg**_

**booF:** see

 **adot:** ??? you aren’t??

 **j.meg:** no my room got switched

 **adot:** oh whoops

 **adot:** !! add yours

 _ **j.meg** has added **taffey** to the chat_  
_**j.meg** has added **jaymes** to the chat_

 **j.meg:** the last one isnt here yet

 **adot:** on it

 **j.meg:** wait what the fuck

 **therrance:** im going to be arrested and it’s going to be all y’alls fault

 **booF:** are we gonna do introductions or whatever because i literally dont know any of your names

 **jaymes:** ,??????

 **jaymes:** you know what? okay. sure. im jay morrison. geoscience major, philosophy minor.

 **booF:** isao bryant but im usually called herc. and by usually i mean literally only ever by andre. haven’t declared a major yet.

 **therrance:** terrance checkson, terry if you want i guess??? studying law wi/ philosophy major

 **jaymes:** yoo

 **j.meg:** jack megans, premed!!!

 **j.meg:** sorry im just v !!! abt getting to study medicine finally lmao

 **booF:** andre isn’t back yet so; andre hampton, law, public policy, and polisci, with economics minor

 **jaymes:** ...why

 **booF:** i don’t know honestly

 **taffey:** please give my regards to whatever mess of a human being your andre is

 **taffey:** anyways im laf!!! my real name is, just, v long, so call me lafayette. haven’t declared a major yet

 **taffey:** okay first things first none of you hate love yes?

 **adot:** im going on a limb and presuming homophobia? in which case no, im bi and will fight anyone with anything to say about it. he/him

 **adot:** found your roommate btw his name is marshall. im getting his number atm.

 **taffey:** ???

 **booF:** im gay, he/him, so,

 **james:** ace he/him

 **therrance:** idk not straight tho

 **therrance:** and uh, he/him

 **taffey:** s a me

 **taffey:** they/them tho

 **j.meg:** ggay he/him

 **taffey:** okay if thats all out of the way then did you guys hear about the dude who got punched today?

 **therance:** i did actually? apparently it was about smth the guy did to him in a past life

 **taffey:** yee that

 **j.meg:** nOT TO ME

 **j.meg:** TO MY FRIEND

 **j.meg:** HE FUCKING KILLED HIM

 **jaymes:** oh.

 **therrance:** yikes(tm)

 **adot:** i reTURN

_**adot** has added **suffering** to the chat_

**suffering:** why am i here?

 **suffering:** who are you people?

 **taffy:** ????

 **adot:** your new roommates!!

 **adot:** well not me. but. everyone here but @therrance and @booF are your roommates.

 **suffering:** okay

 **suffering:** how did you get my number

 **adot:** unimportant

 **therrance:** i asked the same thing

 **booF:** why,, why is your name suffering,,

 **suffering:** i

 **suffering:** i got punched in the face

 **suffering:** it was a joke with a friend

 **j.meg:** wait

 **j.meg:** b U R R?

 **adot:** B U R R?

 **taffey:** bURR???

 **jaymes:** BURR

 **booF:** B U R R

 **therrance:** BURR??

 **therrance:** i dont know who we’re talking about actually

 **suffering:** oh god no

 **j.meg:** B U R R I’M GOING TO S TRANGLE YOU WHEN I GET MY GODDAMN HANDS ON YOU

 **j.meg:** YOU ARE L UCKY YOU GOT AWAY WITH A PUNCH BEFORE WALKER DRAGGED ME OFF IM GOING TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN YOU’D BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN YOU MURDERING MOTHERFUCKER

 **adot:** nonono!! don’t yell @ burr please please

 **j.meg:** hE IS A MU R DE R E R

 **booF:** he,, kind of is

 **adot:** okay, but consider; no

 **adot:** pls don’t hurt burr

 **suffering:** ,,you standing up for me is slightly disturbing

 **adot:** i know, i feel it too, but still pls guys

 **j.meg:** this doesn’t change the fact that im going to kill him

 **adot:** that is! illegal! pls

 **adot:** *screaming*

 **jaymes:** ,,,what the fuck is going on here ??

 **jaymes:** burr??

 **suffering:** okay so i know they know me but are we all talking about the same burr because that’s something that’s happened before and it’s tremendously embarrassing and i’d rather it not happen again

 **therrance:** still have,, no idea what’s goin on

 **j.meg:** aaron burr jr. february 6, 1756 - september 14, 1836?

 **jaymes:** ye

 **adot:** ye

 **booF:** ye

 **suffering:** laurens why do you have my birth and death dates memorized like that??

 **j.meg:** i h a t e y o u w i t h e v e r y o u n c e o f m y b e i n g.

 **adot:** pls ! no !

 **suffering:** ah

 **suffering:** right

 **adot:** wait wait,

 **adot:** my laurens?

 **j.meg:** alEXANDER

 **adot:** LAURENS!!!

 **j.meg:** !!! ALEXANDER!!! ILY

 **adot:** ILY2!!!!

##

**[npick, taffey]**

_**npick** has renamed themselves **nhat**_

**nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **nhat:** laf

 **taffey:** sorry mon ami! the dorm group chat is very loud

 **taffey:** it turns out a lot of us knew each other in past lives

 **nhat:** oh well thats,, a lot more interesting than what i was gonna say lmao

 **nhat:** like close friends or just ?

 **taffey:** close friends it seems? im not 100% sure who everyone is actually but i think it’s my friends from the revolution

 **nhat:**  revolution?? like, fighting? which one?

 **taffey:** yee, french  & american bboi

 **nhat:** aay i was also in the american revolution

 **nhat:** well i didnt fight because shitty 1700’s laws but i lived then

 **nhat:** ive got a wiki page tho!! i cant get over that tbh

 **taffey:** oh! same! who were you??

 **nhat:** peggy van rensselaer

 **taffey:** wait wait

 **taffey:** maiden name schuyler?

 **nhat:** yeah?

 **taffey:** !!! it’s me lafayette!!

 **nhat:** whY DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU HAD THE SAME NAME WHAT THE FUCK

 **taffey:** lafayettes are normally born into the same family??

 **nhat:** wait does that mean you may, possibly, happen to be talking to alexander hamilton?

 **taffey:** ,

 **taffey:** ill check

 **taffey:** ye

 **nhat:** lafayette, you’re a nice man and i really don’t want to do this, but if you don’t add me and my sisters to the chat right now i will break into your dorm in the middle of the night tonight and slit your throat.

 **taffey:** ,

##

**[dorm chat]**

**taffey:** im so sorry they threatened me into this

 **taffey:** it’s the schuyler sisters

 _ **taffey**  has added **nhat** to the chat_  
_**taffey** has added **maphi** to the chat_  
_**taffey** has added **mikah** to the chat_

 **maphi:** my alEXANDER?

 **adot:** bETSEY??

 **maphi:** ALEXANDER!!!

 **mikah:** alexander.

 **nhat:** a l e x a n d e r

 **adot:** oh no

 **nhat:** you mother f u c k e r

 **nhat:** i, really, truly have tried to look at this from your point of view. i’ve been trying since i learned about it.

 **nhat:** and still, i cannot fucking fathom why you would chose to cheat on eliza

 **nhat:** you were blessed with the most perfect woman anyone could ask for, a beautiful, pure cinnamon roll too fucking good for you

 **nhat:** and yet s t i l l.

 **adot:** i know.

 **nhat:** and then making it public-- i

 **nhat:** is burr present?

 **suffering:** i must admit im a little afraid of your intentions with me, but i am

 **nhat:** someone give burr a high five and then give me a knife because i am going to kill alex myself

 **maphi:** no nO NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO KILL ALEXANDER I LOST HIM ONCE ALREADY

 **mikah:** while i dont support hurting our sister

 **mikah:** im not going to say i wont provide the knife

 **mikah:** i would yell at him too but,

 **mikah:** i already had my go at him, so.

 **adot:** it

 **adot:** its good to see you guys again

 **nhat:** the feeling is wholeheartedly not reciprocated.

 **maphi:** are you done with him, nat?

 **nhat:** not entirely but you get priority here

 **maphi:** thank u,

 **maphi:** now, alexander, i love you, but holy shit are you the biggest motherfucking idiot i have e v e r met

 **maphi:** i

 **maphi:** does anyone here know what this idiot did when he went off to go d i e

 **adot:** ,

 **maphi:** he fucking woke up before dawn, went all “its ok i have a meeting ill be home before you wake up just go back to sleep shh”

 **maphi:** and then went and d I E D

 **maphi:** liKE ALEXANDER WHAT THE F UCK

 **maphi:** OUR SON DIED IN A DUEL AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO GO HAVE ONE YOURSELF

 **adot:** i,, dont have any words either

 **maphi:** im not actually sure what to say, i never thought i’d get this far

 **maphi:** just

 **maphi:** holy shit alexander? why would you?

 **adot:** im sorry

 **jaymes:** i hate to interrupt but i think you got through to him

 **maphi:** youre right hes only this speechless when i yell at him just hkljsfd goddamnit you motherfucking id iot

 **nhat:** i have half a mind to yell at him still but

 **therrance:** okay so since you all refused to explain anything ever- this is about the, uh

 **therrance:** reynolds affair? and burr-hamilton duel?

 **mikah:** yeah

 **booF:** our boy hamilton’s a bit of an idiot

 **j.meg:** actually can we do, like.. introductions round 2 bc im not entirely sure who everyone is still

 **booF:** and introductions round 1 for everyone who missed

 **mikah:** mika pickett, polisci, angelica schuyler

 **maphi:** margaret pickett, literature, elizabeth schuyler

 **nhat:** natasha pickett, electrical engineering, and peggy!! they/them

 **therrance:** isn’t it the schuyler sisters tho?

 **nhat:** im still perfectly comfortable with being ‘a girl’ just not the whole she/her thing

 **nhat:** who knows tbh just how i roll ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **therrance:** fair enough

 **j.meg:** jack megans, premed, john laurens

 **jaymes:** jay morrison, geosci & philosophy, james madison

 **booF:** isao bryant, ???, hercules mulligan

 **taffey:** lafayette, ???, ..lafayette, they/them

 **booF:** is your name,, still just laf?

 **taffey:** my whole name is different but yes im still a lafayette

 **suffering:** marshall graves, polisci  & law, aaron burr

 **jaymes:** _@therrance @adot_ ?

 **suffering:** alexander is still typing

 **suffering:** he has been for awhile actually

 **therrance:** uh,

 **therrance:** terrance checkson, law  & philosophy, william grace

 **therrance:** i was alive with you guys i just.. dont know any of you

 **therrance:** and am slightly freaking out all of you were important jfc

 **adot:** i know i made a great many errors in my past life, brought a lot of people down, and i dont think i can ever properly apologize for that. i was self centered and obsessed with my legacy. betsey, love, i know this is a well worn discussion but i can only apologize once more for abandoning you like that, for ruining your reputation. you claimed your place as the best thing in my life so very rightfully and i can never thank you enough for allowing me back into yours- even if it was only for the sake of our children, you had full rights to keep me as far from you as possible, but you didn’t. i wont- cant- say as much about the duel, all i can manage is that im so glad you were with me in my last moments. after my death, defending me though i deserved none of it- i love you so much, eliza. none of my ramblings could ever convey that enough. i love you and im so sorry.  
  
**adot:** anyway, andre hampton, law, public policy, polisci, plus economics  & government minor, alexander hamilton

 **adot:** reading back i couldve written that so much better mmmsgj

 **maphi:** ,,why do you do this you and your wo r d s are so sweet and i literally can't stay angry ever what tthe fuck just let me be mad

 **jaymes:** 200 years later and his writing is still excessively long :-)

 **adot:** youre just bitter that i wrote more federalist papers than you

 **adot:** also i was d ead 200 years ago its 2k16 m8

 **jaymes:** the fuck yeah im bitter what the hell the agreement was twenty five split between the three of us??

 **adot:** you wrote 29 tho???

 **jaymes:** you wrote f i f t y o n e

 **therrance:** ,,,you guys do realize 25 doesn’t divide evenly between three people?

 **mikah:** ive been waiting years for him to come to that realization honestly

 **adot:** ...goddamnit i was hoping nobody would realize

 **jaymes:** why did you suggest twenty five then????

 **adot:** its a Nice Number and i didnt realize until i had alright written like fifteen alright i was t ired

 **taffey:** i leave to avoid the fallout from the schuylers and find a heartfelt apology and alexander being horrible at math

 **taffey:** better than the murder i expected

 **nhat:** no thats still on im just biding my time

 **j.meg:** mine is too

 **adot:** !no!

 **nhat:** should we work together? aaron and alexander are in the same room, right?

 **j.meg:** nah aaron is my room mate  & alexander isn't

 **suffering:** i leave everything to my family’s cat

 **adot:** ! n o !

 


	2. a house divided and all that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nhat: the real question is what tf happened to pippa
> 
> maphi: i havent?? been called pippa in years??
> 
> adot: wait no thats so cute can i call u pippa
> 
> maphi: ,,maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to wait a whole week to get this out?? Whoops. I also didn't mean to mark it as finished when I posted it. Some notes that I probably should've thought of before posting, though;
> 
> \- This takes place beginning of fall semester 2016, which is why pokemon go isn't fucking dead yet. I'll hopefully quickly enough be catching it up to speed.
> 
> \- I had some Regrets about Eliza's name, but didn't want to edit the whole thing, so I settled for aggresively nicknaming her. Pippa was cute, and a callout to the actress, so.. Guess that's that.
> 
> \- I have no fucking clue how college works. I'm bullshitting it off some google searches and vagueness. Hope it's not too obvious, feel free to leave a word of advice on how to bullshit it better.
> 
> \- The musical doesn't exist in this universe, but it sure as hell will be brought up a lot
> 
> \- New characters will be added eventually I promise
> 
> (what are chapter titles? literally who knows)

 

**[dorm chat]**

**adot:** have i ever mentioned how happy i am to have you guys back in my life???

 **booF:** only for like an hour sobbing into my arms in the middle of last night

 **adot:** leT ME BE EMO ABT THIS HERC

 **adot:** but like honestly everyone im just

 **adot:** i know they say to let go of your past life bc its all like. in the past.

 **adot:** and idk maybe its just Daddy Issues or whatever the fuck but i dont ? like leaving people behind?? just having them there in my memory but not?? able to see them??

 **adot:** like stopping being friends with someone is one thing and someone traveling away is another but like. losing contact.

 **adot:** and you guys have been on my mind ever since i figured out who i was honestly and i thought herc would be the only one id ever find and now im crying goddamn

 **booF:** do you want to cry @ me again

 **adot:** pls

 **taffey:** this is not what i expected at seven am but i appreciate the sentiment although i am v tired

 **maphi:** i am also crying tbh

 **nhat:** normally i would call her out for lying but she actually is tearing up jesus christ

 **j.meg:** wait wait alex, herc 

 **j.meg:** you two knew each other before here?

 **booF:** yeah we met in highschool and figured it out pretty fast

 **adot:** well, ac t u a l l y we met in middle school

 **booF:** n O

 **adot:** y E S 

 **taffey:** ????

 **booF:** N O STOP I GET PEOPLE ASKING IF I FUCKED HORSES FOR AGES EVERY TIME DONT DO THIS

 **nhat:** well now you have to tell it jfc

 **adot:** okok so like? sixth grade, middle of winter. im sledding on some hill with some people who lived near me. herc is wandering around with his friends or w/e and see

 **adot:** we had this jump set up where you get some fukin srs air and usually like slide into the street and like nobody was ever watching over us ever so basically we almost got run over all the time

 **adot:** and this jump was also set up right by a corner. cue me doing the jump right as herc rounds the corner with his buddies.

 **adot:** id have to guess that he didnt rly expect a tiny kid from his rival school fucking plowing him over with a sled bc we both sprawled into the street

 **adot:** i had already kind of known my past life, not entirely, but herc was rly familiar and so the first thing i blurted, while literally laying on top of him in the middle of a street on a sled, was

 **adot:** “didnt u fuck horses”

 **booF:** im cryign stop i might actually cringe into another universe

 **mikah:** pls tell me you didnt give herc his revelation by asking if he fucked horses

 **booF:** i feel atTACKED 

 **adot:** wAIT THATS WHAT HAPPENED??

 **booF:** THE FUCK DID YOU THINK HAPPENED??

 **adot:** I DUNNO??

 **adot:** you didnt fucign respond to anything and i thought i broke you or smth n went “oshit” and ran tf off

 **j.meg:** aNDRE  jfedvwwhy

 **adot:** i didnt wanna be known as the tiny mf caribbean kid who gave one of the Brownstone Popular Kids a fuckin mental breakdown or whatever ok i was saving my reputation

 **mikah:** yes bc that always works out so wonderfully for you

 **jaymes:** wait youre still from the caribbean?

 **jaymes:** also, daddy issues: the admission

 **adot:** blocked?? 

 **taffey:** herc was popular??

 **booF:** blocked??

 **adot:** yes he was but only bc brownstone was a fuckign nERD SCHOOL

 **booF:** youre just bitter they didnt let you in?? 

 **adot:** you bet your fucking ass i am

 **adot:** also yes i am still from the carribean but the dominican republic this time

 **adot:** im also =) still an orphan =)

 **suffering:** oh another member of the shitty childhood x2 club? cool

 **adot:** damn apparently/kind of but also like what???

 **suffering:** , no

 **jaymes:** Sorry, you must be Level Five (5) friend or above to access Marshall’s Backstory

 **suffering:** more like seven tbh

 **maphi:** i wonder tho like how much is the same?? i mean mika nat n i are (miraculously) still sisters but ????

 **jaymes:** im still fuckging sick as all shit but just, like, in different ways

 **nhat:** sick radical, brah

 **jaymes:** sTop

 **taffey:** still french? i guess?? still a lafayette??

 **j.meg:** i dont come from family wealth anymore unfortunately

 **nhat:** haha we still do bi  t c h es

 **adot:** fun fact; fuck you

 **therrance:** im crying its so early why??

 **maphi:** you kno there are like,, events planned for today? you have to be up this early?

 **maphi:** the clubs?

 **therrance:** dont wake mE up for it im not on fuckign campus yet jfc

 **adot:** dont remind me ugh i dont wanna le ave today

 **maphi:** sweetheart you literally rely on me to remind you of shit like this bc youre always so wrapped up in your work

 **adot:** i know love ur the best

 **j.meg:** :(

 **adot:** ur also the best dear!!

 **j.meg:** :)

 **jaymes:** are you two(? three?) getting back together or??

 **adot:** ,,if they want? we havent discussed

 **adot:** i still love both margaret and jack with my whole heart so like im okay with it

 **maphi:** ok wow firstly

 **maphi:** being full named like that was odd

 **maphi:** its just meg usually

 **taffey:** and meggy!

 **nhat:** n o

 **booF:** that hurts my soul to look at

 **mikah:** everyone is attacking my joke smh

 **maphi:** because its teRRIBLE MIKA

 **taffey:** i ? made the joke ? ? this is plagiarism ??? bi tch ?? ?

 **mikah:** ive been making this joke ever since we remembered who we were b it ch dont test me

 **nhat:** the real question is what tf happened to pippa

 **maphi:** i havent?? been called pippa in years??

 **adot:** wait no thats so cute can i call u pippa

 **maphi:** ,,maybe 

 **maphi:** A N Y W A Y S

 **maphi:** like i love alexander with the whole of my heart but its more like

 **maphi:** the kind of love u feel abt an ex who you dont love romantically anymore but the relationship ended because you realized you were gay and they were understanding and you remained very close and loving friends

 **jaymes:** thats really specific

 **maphi:** yeah bc im gay

 **adot:** well that answers that question

 **adot:** jack?

 **j.meg:** i dunno i mean

 **j.meg:** im def still gay and love alexander but it’s.. been such a long time? im a little afraid it wont work out bc i mean

 **j.meg:** you lived a whole life without me, not counting both of our new ones. its been awhile.

 **adot:** yeah i get it but i feel like i should say i never did stop loving you. should we just see how it goes?

 **j.meg:** thatd be nice

 **nhat:** gross

 **j.meg:** not even???

 **booF:** ew, relationship negotiation

 **mikah:** no healthy communication for us we die like women in loving but deeply unsatisfied relationships

 **adot:** you strike me as a woman who’ll never be satisfied  

 **mikah:** im sure i dont know what you mean, you forget yourself

 **adot:** you’re like me

 **adot:** im never satisfied

 **mikah:** a is that right?

 **adot:** ill never be satisfied

 **suffering:**?????

 **adot** : im not 100% sure how we just did that what the fuck

 **mikah:** honestly im not either that was word for word jesus

 **suffering:** i reiterate;

 **suffering:**  ?????

 **adot:**  the first conversation we ever had

 **mikah:** it totally fucking was

 **jaymes:**....that was random but alright

 **j.meg:** rawr so randomz xD

 **taffey:** Ɛ: Ɛ:

 **jaymes:** sstTOP

 **j.megs:** wait what the FUCK????

 **j.meg:** ?????the three is backwards??

 **taffey** : Ɛ>

 **j.meg:** sto  p 

 **booF:**  for something more important tho

 **booF:** who else noticed terrance, nat, pippa, and mika all have an unnecessary h in their screen names??

 **nhat:** mine was just a typo but i kept it for the aesthetic

 **therrance:** a e s t h e t i c

 **mikah:** the h irritates me but it was a sister thing so i had to do it

 **mikah:** cant deny the aesthetic tho

 **maphi:** mine isnt just an h smh i actually made mine nice

 **maphi:** im never gonna get rid of the name pippa am i

 **taffey:** nope Ɛ >

 **j.meg:** stop ddoiNG THAT 

 **adot:** wait wait is everyone gonna meet today?

 **therrance:** not me

 **mikah:** me n nat are coming in a few days b/c we have Birth Family Things down in nj

 **booF:** ??

 **nhat:** we’re all adopted.

 **booF:** ah mk

 **booF:** im already moved in but i probably wont be moving anytime soon if s omeone doesn’t get off me

 **adot:** lolno

 **suffering:** im here but kind of avoiding everything, slightly afraid of being murdered 

 **j.meg:** lol

 **adot:** asfkbdl

 **j.meg:** but yeah im here too

 **taffey:** in france boiis

 **taffey:** my stuff is in suitcases tho bc i leave in a week tho im suffering so much

 **jaymes:** move in day is tomorrow if anyone wants to help

 **suffering:** sure

 **j.meg:** ay sure if aaron’s gonna be there :^)

 **suffering:** maybe not so sure

 **adot:** a s f k b d l

 **adot:** no but we gotta save meeting in person until we’re all here ! !

 **jaymes:** ,,,why

 **adot:** we Gotta ! !

 **adot:** lafs gonna b the last one here right? a week from today?

 **taffey:** a week from today exactly, ye

 **therrance:** ill be here the day befor 

 **adot:** ok we gotta meet up then !

 **suffering:** there’s a cafe i know close by? not very busy, seems like a good place

 **nhat:** a cLUB

 **maphi:** natasha why

 **booF:** are any of us even old enough to drink??

 **mikah:** i am bitches ha h

 **mikah:** i took a gap yr  & some year specialty stuff in london bc nat Insisted on us going to college at the same time

 **adot:** okay a better plan than both of those:

 **adot:** a poKEMON GO EVENT

 **j.meg:** YES

 **nhat:** YES Y E S

 **jaymes:** pokemon go is dying/dead but id be lying if i said i didnt still play tbh

 **adot:** nah it just got drowned out by the anime dating game thing

 **adot:** but theres an event in a park nearby the afternoon laf comes in !

 **booF:** you literally have mystic messenger downloaded on your phone shut the fuck up i just fucking saw it

 **adot:** you come into m y home and disrespect me like this,,

 **therrance:** im sc reamingyou play the anime dating game??

 **adot:** its a g o o d g a m e

 **maphi:**  ofc you do

 **adot:** okay you shits have the fuckign link im going to go do chatrooms with people who aPPRECIATE ME

 **adot:** http://tinyurl.com/2fcpre6

 **jaymes:** oh i know where that is?? yeah ok

 **taffey:** i feel like theres some kind of irony that we all met before any kind of this technology was created and now we’re meeting through it

 **taffey:** irony isnt the right word there is it

 **booF:** i dont think any of us really know how to use irony, laf

 **suffering** : i feel like none of us are actually going to meet bc we’ll all be screaming over pokemon

 **maphi:** true

 **maphi:** we sshould? go someplace afterwards?

 **maphi:** also i cant lie youre prolly gonna get punched

 **suffering:** i know, im trying to avoid it by avoiding jack

 **maphi:** not by him

 **suffering:** ah

 **suffering** : wonderful

 **maphi:** sorry

 **maphi:**  (im not sorry)

 **maphi:** you did kind of kill my husband

 **adot:** pip why u too

 **adot:** WAIT FUCK WHAT TEAM R WE ALL ON

 **adot:** valor!!

 **mikah:** VALOR

 **nhat:** INSTINCT

 **maphi:** MYSTIC

 **suffering:** mystic

 **therrance** : valor

 **jaymes:** mystic

 **booF:** instinct

 **taffey:** valor

 **j.meg** : instinct

 **jaymes:** fucking valor

 **maphi:** fuck valor

 **adot:** betrayal much pippa

 **adot:** fucking mystic

 **suffering:** mystic is the best

 **j.meg:** fuck both of you tbh

 **j.meg:** instinct is the best

 **booF:** sorry fuckers im standing wi/ instinct

 **nhat:** team pride

 **taffey:** ill fight all of you for valor

 **mikah:** same

 **therrance** : a house divided and all that but also. valor, bitches.

 **therrance:** pokemon was my whole childhood honestly tho

 **therrance:** gen 5 was the best

 **booF:** ..no

 **booF:** gen 5 was the worst ok

 **booF:** have u ever played gen 4

 **therrance:** ive played them all just let me have my fuckign gen 5

 **therrance:** only b &w tho. b&w2 were shit

 **booF:** at least we can agree on one thing

 **nhat:** can i present gen 3 tho? like??

 **therrance:**  No

 **jaymes:** im just waiting for sun and moon to come out honestly

 **adot:** YES

 **therrance:** now that i can fuckin agree with omg yes

 **therrance:** i have sun preordered already

 **maphi:** same but wi/ moon

 **adot:** we’re going to battle and im going to crush all of you js

 **therrane:** yeah ok

 **j.meg:** youre fucking on alexander

 **maphi:** fight me??

 **maphi:** but gtg gotta go get ready

 **booF:** “got to go gotta go"

 **maphi:** dont attack me like this

 **adot:** oh wait fuck iis it time?

 **booF:** yeah? 

 **booF:** now get off me so i can actually get ready

 **adot:** speak out loud and maybe i will

 **booF:** you fucking speak out loud 

 **adot:** fair point i am moving

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more, more chapter-spoilery notes;
> 
> \- I tried so fucking hard to find reason to put Laf into Instinct because he just.. Gives off a v yellow vibe yknow? But he's also such a damn Valor person that I had to
> 
> \- Obviously some of their intrests are changed in their new lives. Hence Aaron being normal college age, and Herc being a Nerd in a Nerd School (which is slightly me being bitter about not going to my areas nerd school. oh well)
> 
> \- I have some goddamn feelings about Aaron Burr let me tell you. I was writing this chapter and quite literally went, "What if Burr had a kinda shitty childhood?" Because I can't write happy characters, and I already had a #aaronburrdeservedabetterlife tag, so? But then after it was written and I was coming up with back stories, I decided to research his childhood to find stuff I could base his off of. Boy did I find so fucking much. I learned more about Aaron then I could ever hope to know. Jesus christ. Jesus c h r i s t. #aaronburrdeservedabetterlife.
> 
> \- fuck all of you gen 5 was the best
> 
> \- Angelica and Peggy don't come from the same birth family, they just happen to be close by. I have backstories planned for all of them, okay.
> 
> \- I stressed Way Too Much over small things like whether the dominican republic is actually a part of the caribbean. Way too fucking much. I'm still not 100% certain bc the goddamn public educational system has taught me to never trust google searches.
> 
> That was probably not all but it's 3am and I'm tired, I'll look over it later. I'm just trying not to cry atm honestly. I have two midterms and a band concert this Monday.


	3. we gotta be real adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adot: go u two lovebirds
> 
> maphi: im gay
> 
> j.meg: g a y
> 
> adot: no i mean youre my lovebirds i love u both
> 
> booF: that was a stretch right there and you know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this out yesterday but I guess I failed? It's literally 3am where I am and I guess my update schedule is midnight Sundays because that's when I've been getting them out??? Idk. I promise this is more or less the end of the pokemon go stuff. Probably? Haven't written the next chapter yet, so.
> 
> I'm not even remotely sure if this story is good and I'm honestly terrified of screwing it up with my plans but it's fun to write so I don't plan on stopping. Thank you for all the feedback so far though! Every time I get discouraged I glance back over the comments and get really !!! inside. I'm really anxious about replying though, whoops, but I appreciate all of them.
> 
> I feel like this chapter is short but really it's the longest so far? Only by some ~200 words but still.

 

  **[dorm chat]**

 **adot:** IT S TH E DAY ITS THE DAY ITS T H E D A Y THE DA Y THE DAY

 **adot:** I T S T H E D A Y

t **affey:** it certainly is !!

 **taffey:** im amazed at your energy but also ive been moving in so

 **jaymes:** i would like to say ive been helping a lot but like im too small for this smh

 **jaymes** : i tried tho bc @j.meg & @suffering are oddly absent

 **suffering:** im at the cafe place i dont have enough coffee in my body to function

 **adot** : its literally noon???

 **suffering:** i will never have enough coffee

 **therrance:** coffee is gross?

 **adot:** ,,what

 **adot:** how r u,, alive

 **therrance:** ?? energy drinks

 **therrance:** coffee is bitter and awful

 **mikah:** only the strong can tolerate coffee

 **therrance:** i will f i ght you

 **mikah** : you will lose

 **j.meg** : sorry ive been out doing pkmn go

 **taffey:** for three hours

 **j.meg** : ,, im being attacked

 **adot** : alright but like were you rly

 **j.meg:** ,, yeah

 **j.meg** : i was like embarrassingly low leveled and i needed to train

 **j.meg** : anyway by e back 2 training

 **suffering:** at least he’ll sleep tonight

 **adot:** he didnt last night??

 **suffering:** no he was too excited or something

 **suffering** : it was,, really awkward honestly but i think we Bonded

 **adot:** !

 **booF:** im actually rly excited okay

 **booF:** not as much as fucking bounce off the walls @adot but

 **adot:** stop judging me

 **adot:** quick question tho @therrance where the fuck have u been

 **therrance** : idk around

 **booF:** enough that literally neither of us, your roommates, have seen you??

 **therrance:** ,,,

 **therrance** : hamilton was the one suggesting we all meet up today

 **mikah:** oh my god have u been avoiding everyone just for this

 **therrance** : a t t a c k e d

 **nhat** : oh my god????

 **nhat** : an y way wheres the fucgkin address i forgot it

 **adot** : ill pm it to you

 **nhat** : thank

 **nhat** : youre still a dead man tho

 **maphi** : @j.meg is this u

 **maphi** : bc like,

 **j.meg** : wai t are u this margaret??

 **maphi:** ur freckles & poofy ponytail jack right??

 **j.meg:** yEAH

 **nhat** : what?

 **j.meg:** we were pokemon go-ing and ran into each other without knowing it was each other

 **j.meg:** we’re literally just standing around texting i can see the millennial headlines already oh my god

 **maphi:** no we gotta be Real Adults

 **j.meg:** we literally ran into each other while looking at our phones

 **nhat:** srry fuckers im 17 i dont have 2 adult

 **maphi:** good thing i didnt mean u biatch

 **j.meg:** dam n

 **nhat:** this is slander

 **maphi:** love u 2

 **j.meg:** i can literally see a professor glaring at us?? oh my god

 **adot:** go u two lovebirds

 **maphi:** im gay

 **j.meg:** g a y

 **adot:** no i mean youre my lovebirds i love u both

 **booF:** that was a stretch right there and you know it

 **maphi** : also u literally used you twice, spelled differently, in the same sentence

 **j.meg:** so did you tho

 **maphi:** i am t aking your phone

 **j.meg:** lmaofjgdk

 **taffey:** did. did she really.

 **maphi:** i did

 **jaymes:** @taffey h elp

 **taffey:** wh

 **jaymes:** im trying to call out for u but like i cannot b rea the

 **taffey:** where are you??

 **jaymes:** under the bed all the shit is on h elp im stuck

 **taffey:** how the fuck?? omw

##

**[j.meg, maphi]**

**maphi** : what was so important that u needed ur phone back

 **j.meg:** CODE AARON

 **maphi:** whAT?

 **j.meg:** THIS IS THE CAFE AARON IS IN

 **j.meg:** LOOK AT THE OTHER WINDOW TABLE, BEHIND YOU

 **j.meg:** DO IT DISCREETLY THO

 **maphi:** iS THAT AARON??

 **j.meg:** Y E A H

 **j.meg:** we had a truce last night but i think hes fair game now

 **maphi:** isnt this assault

 **j.meg:** ,, we could just scare him

 **maphi** : that works for me 

##

**[dorm chat]**

**suffering:** okay, so, maybe we didn’t bond that much

 **maphi:** that was hilarious im cr ying

 **j.meg** : it wa s omg did you see his face

 **booF** : what ???

 **suffering:** i was Attacked

 **j.meg:** aaron was at the same coffee place as us so pretended like we were gonna jump him

 **j.meg** : i wish id recorded it tbh he got this look on his face and darted out the door

 **suffering:** nice to know youre benefiting from my suffering

 **maphi:** oh fuck the barista is staring i think we might get in trouble

 **adot:** stop

 **suffering:** seriously why are you defending me

 **suffering:** i literally shot you

 **adot:** i literally shot towards you okay i didnt throw away my shot very obviously now did i

 **suffering:** still? you died and i lived on

 **adot:** [screaming]

 **taffey:** breaking news; @jaymes got himself stuck under the bed and had an asthma attack bc of the dust

 **jaymes:** stop attacking me like this

 **therrance:** literally have you guys not left ?? im with mika there already

 **mikah:** yo

 **mikah:** this place is really crowded i feel like this wont end well

 **adot:** does anything ever

 **mikah:** tru

 **booF:** we’re also already there btw

 **taffey:** leaving now bbye

 **taffey:** jay is so small i can carry him this is enjoyable

 **j.meg:** we are also on our way !

 **nhat** : i have a r r i v e d

 **suffering:** making my way there

 **adot** : okok @therrance @mikah @nhat where r u

 **mikah:** i already fuckgin lost him but im at the entrance sign

 **nhat:** also at the entrance sign but no sign of u mika

 **therrance:** ,, a cubone showed up ok

 **therrance:** im trying to train mine up

 **booF:** we’re at the gwash statue

 **adot:** where else lmao

 **booF:** everyone meet here?

 **therrance:** sounds good let me just find the fuckin cubone

 **mikah** : omw

 **maphi:** we have arrived! its surprisingly close by

 **maphi:** we’ll head over

 **jaymes:** im honest to god getting carried ?? laf is Fit

 **jaymes:** we’re getting strange looks but im loving it tbh

 **j.meg:** bridal style or?

 **jaymes:** bridal style

 **jaymes:** “he’s so light” -laf

 **adot:** that will probably be a really cute image when i see you guys now but atm im imagining james madison  & gilbert du motier versions of you and its slightly disturbing?

 **adot:** like im not even white anymore

 **booF** : same

 **mikah:** me  & my sisters arent

 **mikah:** also where the fuck is that statue am i on the other side of the park or something

 **jaymes:** yeah me  & laf arent

 **therrance:** def not

 **therrance:** also yeah you are mika bc i just found it

 **suffering** : im not but i am here

 **jaymes** : W E H A V E A R R I V E D

 **jaymes** : aw ive been set down

 **taffey** : hes surprisingly light?? like rly

 **adot:** where tf is everyone

 **nhat:** still fucking looking for @mikah where r u

 **mikah:** liTERALLY I HAVE NO CLUE

 **jaymes:** staring at a larger version of me through the crowd what the fuck

 **jaymes:** larger!me is by the gwash statue too but im kinda afraid to get any closer

 **nhat:** that is literal fanfiction speak im

 **booF:** ,,alright so i just spotted a significantly smaller version of me too

 **jaymes:** wait is that

 **jaymes:** you??

 **booF** : we look c reepily similar

 **adot:** are neither of u gonna acknowledge how cute that was tho??

 **adot:** jay was like “herc?” and herc replied “jay!!” and jay was all “herc!!!” and like they embraced it was really cute?

 **booF:** hes my honorary little brother i lov him

 **jaymes** : more like honorary twin bc jesus

 **adot:** tru

 **mikah** : @NHAT TURN TF AROUND

 **mikah:** IM HERE I FOUND YOU

 **nhat:** OH!!

 **suffering:** wait thats you nat??

 **suffering:** im making my way over i am the one in the grey-red coat

 **mikah:** im tempted to punch you in the face but i wont

 **suffering:** thank you

 **j.meg:** @jaymes @adot @booF

 **j.meg:** two dark skinned, different sized twins wi/ medium sized non-twin by the gwash statue

 **j.meg:** you guys?

 **adot:** sounds abt right?

 **jaymes** : , uh

 **maphi:** uH?

 **suffering** : ?? what

 **j.meg:** alex randomly fell into herc except herc just fuckin toppled over at the weight??

 **booF:** i wasnt expecting him to fuckign fall on me what the shit alex

 **adot:** DO YOU SEE THEM

 **adot:** ELIZA AND JOHN

 **adot:** hhhhsafjk

 **adot:** so gorgeous holy shit

 **adot:** like i knew you were gonna be attractive bc there’s no version of you that isnt but like

 **adot:** oh my godd

 **adot:** i am blown away

 **adot** : my tiny bi heart cannot take this i am never letting u two go

 **booF** : well there goes alex, where are the rest of you

 **nhat:** mika, marshall n i are making our way towards the statue, we finally fuckin found it

 **jaymes:** i just realized i lost laf oh

 **mikah:** we all abandoned terrance lmao

 **jaymes:** found him, @taffey get over here

 **mikah:** @terrance

 **taffey** : sorry i got caught up in convo ill be there in a second

 **therrance** : omw lemme try and get this guys contact info first tho

 **jaymes** : , the guy just asked laf’s number

 **therrance:** this is the second time two of us spoke without knowing who the other was jfc

 **taffey:** at least i dont have to worry abt pronouns with a new person lmao

 **jaymes:** now get over here

 **booF** : are we all together now?

 **therrance:** i think so

 **therrance:** role call?

 **jaymes:** didnt peg you for the middle school teacher type

 **therrance:** sfghj

 **therrance:** a n y w a y

 **therrance:** the three that are hugging are eliza, alexander, & john, yes?

 **booF:** yeah

 **therrance:** i know who angelica is, so yellow shirt is peggy?

 **nhat:** yyep

 **therrance:** laf, obviously, and red-gray is burr?

 **suffering:** i get the last name treatment smh but yeah

 **therrance:** and tall twin is hercules  & small is jemmy?

 **booF:** mhm

 **jaymes:** not allowed to call me jemmy.

 **jaymes:** the only person that is is still dead.

 **therrance:** oh.

 **therrance:** okay.

 **jaymes:** sorry just

 **jaymes:** bitter

 **therrance** : its okay im sorry

 **nhat:** hey the huggers finally broke apart

 **maphi:** he wouldnt let go and i was,, rly happy to see him again ok

 **j.meg:** same i just kinda gave in

 **adot:** i

 **adot:** i love them so much

 **nhat:** lets go fkin play before i feel any more affection for him okay if he cries i will lose it

##

 **maphi:** if i have to be standing for another minute i will die tbh im gonna chill by the gwash statue since thats like our meeting place?

 **j.meg:** same but bc alex owns the gym there and i wanna crush him

 **adot:** good luck bitch

 **mikah:** valor 5ever

 **suffering:** jokes on you bc i just claimed an instinct gym for mystic

 **maphi:** i wish i could do gyms but im too low leveled for that shit

 **j.meg:** WHY CANT INSTINCT HAVE NICE THINGS EVER

 **nhat** : i am literally already on my way to murder aaron’s gym

 **booF:** same

 **suffering:** no? do not?

 **nhat:** too late doing it anyway

 **jaymes** : i think im near aarons gym let me put one in there

 **therrance:** there are a fuckton of gyms here jesus christ im at one too

 **therrance:** me and some fucking mystic kid have been stealing this gym from each other back and forth

 **therrance:** ive claimed it and i can see him glaring at me lmao sorry kid

 **therrance:** im gonna go chill by the statue too

 **maphi:** my forces grow steadily stronger with each of you that join me

 **taffey:** gathering forces to summon george

 **adot:** that would be nice tbh

 **adot:** do u guys think he’s been reincarnated too? i mean there are so many of us

 **suffering:** i would say no but there are a lot of us

 **suffering:** goddamnit they took my gym

 **nhat:** lmao

 **booF:** get rekt

 **nhat:** never say that again

 **adot** : note; i would go gay for spark

 **j.meg** : same

 **maphi** : literally both of you already like men??

 **maphi:** also are we not gonna discuss candela bc omg

 **therrance:** tr u

 **suffering:** yeah

 **booF:** team spark

 **mikah** : team candela

 **jaymes:** team blanche??? like, aromantic, but if i had to spend my life with one of them.

 **jaymes:** also i am retiring to the statue by the way

 **maphi:** join the pile yo

 **adot:** pile??

 **therrance** : more like john is laying on us and continually failing to beat your gym

 **j.meg:** stfu

 **nhat:** four of us are down, wanna just leave?

 **j.meg:** ghjk fine

 **taffey** : sure

 **mikah:** wait no i just need one more eevee before i get a flareon

 **nhat:** finally !! joining us with our color coded eeveelutions

 **taffey:** do you three color code everything?

 **maphi:** of course we do

 **taffey:** of course you do

 **adot:** if we’re gonna leave can we go to aaron’s coffee place bc i would not argue with another coffee today

 **booF:** alex no

 **adot:** alex yes

 **mikah** : literally none of us but marshall meg and jack know where it is

 **j.meg** : meet us by the sign

 **j.meg:** the west one not wherever the hell you came in

##

 **mikah:** okay this place is really nice i see why aaron likes it

 **suffering:** their coffee is the only reason im alive recently

 **booF:** one of the baristas is staring at us really suspiciously ??

 **maphi:** i think that might’ve been the one watching us scare aaron um

 **maphi** : maybe i just,, wont order

 **j.meg:** , same

 **adot:** ill order for you two dw

 **maphi:** thank u but also we’re in person lets stop texting ?

 **adot:** lmao no

 **therrance** : are we rly gonna go up with 7 people tho

 **therrance:** isnt that like.. against some social rules?

 **j.meg:** no??

 **adot:** i dont think so?

 **taffey:** i mean seven is a little excessive

 **nhat** : so do we just send like two people up or?

 **nhat** : this is a weirdly stressful for getting coffee jfc

 **suffering** : i mean ill go up

 **adot:** i already offered so

 **booF:** i might as well too

 **maphi:** dont go to the one thats staring at us

 **mikah** : they already put away their phones they’re not gonna see that

 **maphi** : i know but at least i can say i tried

 **nhat** : ?? what did they even see you do

 **j.meg:** kinda

 **j.meg** : attack aaron

 **maphi:** we only chased him, we didnt hurt him

 **j.meg:** still though

 **mikah:** jfc dude

 **mikah:** aand they went to the one that was staring at us

 **jaymes:** we’re literally standing next to each other why are we texting?

 **mikah:** bc aaron just got pulled aside is why now

 **therrance:** wait what

 **taffey:** ?? they look really concerned for him

 **adot:** oh my god this is what happens when you attack people in front of others

 **mikah:** “in front of others”

 **adot:** sh ut this is serious

 **adot:** i dont see it but herc thinks theyre glancing at you btw

 **adot:** oh shit he returns

 **nhat:** @suffering @suffering @suffering ??????????

 **suffering:** they wanted to know if you guys were forcing me to be with you or something

 **suffering:** i guess they were concerned after you two tried to mug me and i guess i looked uncomfortable or something

 **maphi:** we didnt mug you

 **j.meg:** you kind of always look uncomfortable

 **suffering:** cant argue with that

 **adot:** im still pissed off abt that you two like seriously stop

 **j.meg:** suddenly i cant read

 **adot:** sdfghjk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the Burr harassment stop? (when this story gets emotional, thats when, and im kind of putting it off)
> 
> Have I ever mentioned that I'd lay my life down for Burr?
> 
> I honestly wrote like half this chapter and then realized I completely forgot Peggy and honestly if that ain't the most "and Peggy!" thing ever.
> 
> Also: If I ever fuck up Laf or Peggy's pronouns, yell at me. Please. I'm unused to writing Peggy as nonbinary and have a habit of switching between they and whatever 'binary pronouns' the character is typically pinned with, since that's what I use myself as she/them. Does that make sense? I hope so. I'm tired.


	4. would someone care to explain what the fuck is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maphi: okay but we havent heard from alex and laf for like an hour and a half ??
> 
> j.meg: so they either got caught or died
> 
> mikah: how would they have died what
> 
> mikah: actually no i can imagine a few ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay so this is a week late. um. sorry. I woke up in a cold sweat last saturday like FUCK I HAVE TO WRITE A CHAPTER and, uh. Failed. This chapter is also kind of a mess for being so late, sorry, but.. new character. 
> 
> Anyways, I didn't get this one reviewed and am also literaly falling asleep. I just had coffee. Why am I so tired.
> 
> Featuring: Terrance being really, theatrically upset about the historical importance of the people he knows.
> 
> I hope this isn't too awful because I absolutely refuse to look it over until I wake up

**[dorm chat]**

**adot:** we’re all in the same building how the fuck did i never realize this

 **adot:** also the pickett sisters rooming together is v satisfying

 **nhat:** gotta live with them to make sure the straight one doesnt fall for your fuckboy ass charms again

 **mikah:** im literally pan but okay

 **mikah:** also i am over alexander

 **mikah:** like... violently over alexander

 **mikah:** like i would rather choke him to death

 **adot:** ..kinky?

 **mikah:** no

 **maphi:** we do have another roommate tho

 **maphi:** well, we will??

 **nhat:** we dont rly know the situation yet but someone will be coming

 **adot:** ?? i dont see anyone listed

 **mikah:** yeah idk i think someone needs to be rehoused or something?

 **mikah:** nothing is, like,

 **mikah:** confirmed, so

 **adot** : who told u abt this

 **booF:** youre planning something i know it

 **maphi:** professor walker.. ? why

 **adot:** does anyone know where his office is or do i have to look it up

 **booF:** are you going to break into someones fucking office to add someone to the group chat are you serious

 **adot:** nvm found it

 **taffey:** i would try to dissuade you but it wouldnt work

 **taffey:** so im coming with you

 **adot:** yeah okay

 **maphi:** no this is a horrible idea???

 **booF:** listen to ur wife man

 **adot:** i am literally on my way

 **taffey:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **suffering:** alexander,,,, u cannot be serious

 **booF:** rt

 **booF:** you too laf what the fuck

 **therrance:** i dont know what we’re talking about but same

 **therrance:** okay i read up and what the fuck dude

 **jaymes:** seconded, that is a horrible idea, but like everything hamilton does is a bad idea

 **adot:** attacked, here, at my own house

 **suffering:** at his own house!

 **therrance:** at his own house!

 **mikah:** dammn

 **jaymes:** youre o u t s i d e i can literally see u stfu

 **taffey:** the building is surprisingly close actually

 **adot:** we should have code names

 **adot:** ill be eagle one

 **booF:** alex we literally all know eliza is been there done that, john is the closest to currently doing that, and angelica is ‘it happened once in a dream’

 **adot:** well, no,

 **adot:** it happened once in a dream would probably be james

 **jaymes:** im flattered in a way but also remembering that one time you propositioned me and cringing

 **adot:** i was druNK

 **booF:** its too early for me to be this tired

 **adot:** eliza could be been there done that but i like how we’re still kind of married so can i make her currently doing that or is that off limits

 **maphi:** i have to admit if i weren’t a lesbian i would probably be okay with jumping on that dick again

 **maphi:** it was not half bad for men back then

 **n** **hat:** [irritated noises]

 **adot:** so eliza is currently doing that, james is it happened once in a dream, and john would be if i had to pick a guy (not that it’d be much of a ‘had to’ tbh)

 **therrance:** wait what about been there done that then

 **adot:** well see thats the issue, i have such a long list idk who to choose

 **jaymes:** *sigh*

 **adot** : i think aaron would make a good ‘been there done that’

 **therrance:** w h A T

 **jaymes:** you... slept with... aaron....

 **booF:** he slept with everyone

 **adot** : cmon i cannot be the only person here whos slept with enough people to make a full squad here

 **taffey:** if you count the closest thing to ‘currently doing that’ i suppose hercules might count in the absence of adrienne? its a stretch but

 **taffey:** alex could be ‘been there done that,’ angelica is ‘if i had to pick a girl,’ and.. are we allowed to count thomas? because thomas is ‘it happened once in a dream’

 **taffey** : if not then john would be

 **adot:** why,, why jefferson tho,,

 **therance:** rt?? he sucked???

 **taffey:** he was my f r i e n d and i would appreciate if we didnt talk badly about those who are a b s e n t.

 **jaymes** : seriously thomas was not an entirely awful guy

 **jaymes:** and its just downright fucking rude to talk about someone who isnt here

 **therrance** : BUT HE WAS TERRIBLE

 **adot:** BUT HE WAS TERRIBLE

 **adot:** HE HAD HORRIBLE POLITICAL VIEWS AND ATTACKED PEOPLE ON EVERYTHING BUT THEIR IDEAS

 **therrance** : HE  S L E P T W I T H A C H I L D

 **therrance:** A CHILD HE O W N E D

 **therrance** : IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT HIS POLITICAL VIEWS WERE HE WAS FUCKIGN MORALLY CORRUPT

 **adot** : yOU CANT POSSIBLY FUCKING SAY THAT IN THE FOUNDING OF OUR COUNTRY, A MAJOR POLITICAL PLAYER’S VIEWS THAT WOULD HAVE R UINED US DID NOT MATTER

t **affey:** annd now is where we put our phones away and go inside goodbye everyone

 **nhat:**...jefferson aside how do you guys bet this will go

 **suffering:** im placing my bets on him being kicked out

 **nha** t: same

 **jaymes:** idk i think hes sly enough not to get caught

 **j.meg:** i dont think alex is sneaky enough but with laf to make him stfu they might get away with it

 **therrance:** if they get caught i feel like alex would try to flirt with the person to get out of trouble

 **maphi:** i hate the fact that he absolutely would

 **booF:** will alexander sleep with a professor to get out of trouble? find out next time on hercules needs a fucking drink

##

 **adot:** FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **jaymes:** there it is

##

 **maphi:** okay but we havent heard from alex and laf for like an hour and a half ??

 **j.meg:** so they either got caught or died

 **mikah:** how would they have died what

 **mikah** : actually no i can imagine a few ways

 **therrance:** this is going to be a story to tell my grandkids, someday.

 **therrance:** “grandpa, what was your college experience like?”

 **therrance** : “well i witnessed the second death of founding father alexander hamilton”

 **jaymes:** my only regret is that i couldnt kill him myself

 **suffering:** its not as satisfying as you’d think, james

 **jaymes:** .

 **taffey:** no no we’re okay

 **taffey:** and probably (?) not going to be kicked out

 **taffey:** if the fact that walker is still crying has anything to do with it

 **adot** : laf you were the first to cry dont judge him like this

 **taffey:** shut??

 **booF:** can we backtrack for a second and address the fact that professor walker is crying?

 **j.meg** : like what the fuck happened

 **adot:** we’ll explain later

 **taffey:** wait i have a better idea

_**taffey** has added **gwalk** to the chat_

**gwalk:** Wait, who are these people?

 **adot:** your students mostly but at least a couple of your soldiers  & cabinet, your excellency

 **therrance:** wait goddamnit is this past life shit

 **therrance:** who the fuck

 **suffering:** the pRIDE OF MOUNT VERNON

 **suffering:** GEORGE WASHINGTON

 **adot:** you figured that out quickly

 **suffering:** who else would you call ‘your excellency’

 **adot:** true

 **therrance** : george fucking washington

 **therrance:** no im so fuckign done i cant d o this

 **therrance** : i can handle james madison, i can handle one president

 **therrance:** buT GEORGE WASHINGTON

 **therrance** : FUCK THIS

 **gwalk:** Language..?

 **booF:** it should be noted that terrance just threw his phone across the room

 **booF:** its good to see you though, sir, its hercules mulligan

 **booF:** terrance is the only one of us who isnt, like, well known or close to someone well known

 **maphi:** mr. washington, hello, it’s elizabeth hamilton

 **maphi:** i have slightly more pressing matters right now tho like peggy what the actual shit

 **nhat:** what?

 **nhat** : oh man the president’s here okay hi

 **gwalk:** Hello, Peggy

 **nhat:** WAIT WAIT ELIZA ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY LAPTOP

 **maphi:** yeah does anyone have bleach for my eyes

 **gwalk:** ..?

 **taffey:** oh did you find the kinky ass smut peggy reads? bc ikr

 **booF:** you know its kinky when even laf thinks its kinky

 **maphi** : no i found her writing

 **maphi:** not the Really Kinky one but

 **jaymes:** fghJG

 **maphi** : i want to Cry

 **mikah** : peggy pls at least make a separate account for all that shit

 **nhat:** i ???

 **nhat:** okay but like ive never even written anything That kinky you cant judge me like this

 **nhat:** well once

 **nhat:** twice if you count both chapters

 **jaymes** : p e g g y

 **gwalk:** I had to google smut and I kind of wish I hadn’t

 **adot:** im actively crying you should’ve seen his face?

 **maphi:** im half tempted to send the whole thing here

 **jaymes:** i will personally kill you, no

 **gwalk:** I think I’m violating at least one rule by just being here at this point

 **adot:** i kinda wanna read it

 **taffey:** they are a good author

 **suffering:** why was i left to console terrance freaking out over historical figures what made you all think i was the person for this job

 **booF:** im too tired okay alex and terrance kept me up

 **gwalk** : I’ve more or less figured out everyone else by scrolling up a little, but who are you @suffering ?

 **suffering:** oh

 **suffering:** aaron burr, sir

 **gwalk:** Oh.

 **gwalk:** Burr.

 **gwalk:** I do have some things I’d like to say to you.

 **adot:** oh my god no no not again

_**adot** has left the chat_

_**booF** has left the chat_

_**therrance** has left the chat_

_**maphi** has left the chat_

_**nhat** has left the chat_

_**jaymes** has left the chat_

_**mikah** has left the chat_

_**taffey** has left the chat_

**suffering:** ,

_**suffering** has left the chat_

_**gwalk** has added **suffering** to the chat_  

##

**[AAAAA]**

_**booF** has made the chat_  
_**booF** has added **therrance**_  
_**booF** has added **jaymes**_  
_**booF** has added **maphi**_  
_**booF** has added **nhat**_  
_**booF** has added **mikah**_  
_**booF** has added **taffey**_  
_**booF** has added **adot**_  
_**booF** has added **j.meg**_

_**adot** has named the chat **holy shit**_

_**maphi** has named the chat **alex thats rude**_

_**adot** has named the chat **AAAAA**_

**adot:** WHEN WILL THE BURR HARRASSMENT E N D

 **therrance:** WHEN EVERY ASSHOLE IS D E A D

 **booF:** ..what

 **booF:** oh

 **booF:** o h n o

 **adot** : H E A T H E R S

 **jaymes:** the fuck is a heathers

 **therrance:** oh my god james you have not li ved

 **mikah:**..??

 **adot** : we’re having a movie marathon later and thats final

##

 **j.meg:** would someone care to explain what the fuck is going on in the original chat

 **therrance:** we all kinda left so we dont really know

 **j.meg:** oh

 **j.meg** : well uh

 **j.meg:** there is a lot of .. aggressiveness

 **adot:** washingtons doing that aggresive-but-not-yelling thing and idk how tbh

 **jaymes:** i thought you left the chat?

 **adot:** yeah but he’s dictating his texts to me

 **adot:** i woulve refused but

 **taffey** : but alex is literally incapable of refusing him on everything but the important things

 **taffey** : also seeing alex switch rapidly between typing on two phones is amusing but the amusement is kind of... dampened by the fact that george is actually shaking in anger

 **jaymes:** it should be noted that aaron is staring out the window with such an expression that i almost feel bad

 **jaymes:** almost being a very key word

 **adot:** uugh

 **booF:** alex u kno youre gonna actually have to speak up if you want him to stop being yelled at over it

 **adot:** let me be a coward herc

 **j.meg:** do you guys want to be added back to the chat?

 **adot:** not particularly its still pretty nasty

 **taffey:** no no im getting him to calm down i think

 **adot:** i see literally no difference

 **therrance:** wait wait did you guys ever get the room mates number?

 **adot:** nope unfortunately

 **j.meg:** okay hopefully adding you will get shit to calm down so im doing it anyway

##

**[hold yr fuckin horses]**

_**j.meg** has added **nhat**_  
_**j.meg** has added **therrance**_  
_**j.meg** has added **mikah**_  
_**j.meg** has added **adot**_  
_**j.meg** has added **taffey**_  
**_j.meg_ ** _has added_ **_maphi_ **  
_**j.meg** has added **booF**_  
_**j.meg** has added **jaymes**_

 _ **adot** has renamed the ch_ a _t_ ** _hold yr fuckin horses_**

 **adot:** mr. washington i see you typing do Not

 **suffering:** ive been rescued oh god

 **gwalk:** Unfortunately.

 **therrance:** frankly i still have questions about “been there done that” implying youve slept with him from the last chat

 **taffey:** talking about this in front of his fa ther, really

 **therrance** : specifically in front of his father

 **adot** : hes not my dad??

 **gwalk:** Sure, Alex

 **booF:** alex cmon you literally called him dad once

 **booF:** in this life

 **adot:** shut??? up????

 **suffering:** wait who’s been there done that

 **suffering** : oh

 **suffering** : oH wait wait no no nono

 **suffering:** alex we dont talk about that

 **gwalk:** I’m not going to ask. I’m not going to ask.

 **gwalk:** I’m just not going to ask.

##

 **therrance:** freeze your brain

 **therrance:** suck on that straw, get lost in the pain

 **adot:** happiness comes when everythings numbs

 **therrance:** who needs cocaine?

 **therrance:** freeze your brainnn

 **adot:** care for a hit?

 **therrance:** does your mommy know you eat all this crap?

 **adot:** not anymore

 **adot:** when mom was alive, we lived halfway normal

 **therrance:** but now it's just me and my dad, we're less formal

 **adot:** i learned to cook pasta, i learned to pay rent; learned the world doesn't owe you a cent

 **therrance:** you're planning your future, veronica sawyer

 **therrance:** you'll go to some college, and marry a lawyer

 **therrance:** but the sky's gonna hurt when it faalls

 **adot:** so you better start building some waalls

 **adot:** freeze your brain

 **adot:** swim in the ice, get lost in the pain

 **therrance:** shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight, let nothing remain

 **adot:** freeze your brain, shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain

 **therrance:** forget who you are, unburden your load

 **therrance:** forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road

 **therrance:** when the voice in your head says you're better off dead

 **adot** : don't open a veeeiIIIIINNN

 **adot:** just freeeze your brain

 **adot:** freeeze your brain

 **therrance:** go on and freeze your brain

 **booF:** try it.

 **adot:** !!! you remembered!

 **adot:** im so proud!!

 **booF:** yeah now go tf to bed, both of you

 **adot:** yes mom

 **therrance:** ok daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long suffering best friends Herc and Alex make my day tbh. 
> 
> Also: Unapologetic Heathers-ing. The lyrics they're reciting at the end there are from "Freeze Your Brain," from the Heathers musical. 
> 
> Guesses on the fourth room mate? No? Okay


	5. shut fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> booF: they were cool but probably should not have been raising a kid
> 
> adot: eh i turned out fine
> 
> jaymes: did you really
> 
> jaymes: did you really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at the beginning of this: ill call them by their new life names and maybe keep a solid update schedule !!  
> Me now: ,,lolno
> 
>  
> 
> ...Whoops???
> 
> Anyways, next chapter is probably going to be the Obligatory Politics Chapter + Election Chapter which means a literal almost two month long time skip, because this is early september when classes start and yeah theyve been moved in for at least two weeks or so but like...... .. shh. I'm trying to Very Quickly catch this universe up to IRL and I have some stuff planned for Christmas in this universe ? so
> 
> Also have I mentioned that I don't share all opinions expressed by the people here? Because I don't. Their beliefs in this story are what I think their beliefs would be. I'm not even sure I've mentioned anything that could possibly be offensive so far honestly I'm just Stressing

**[hold yr fuckin horses]**  

 **adot:** first day of class. im so happy. im thrilled.

 **booF:** shut the fuck

 **a** **dot:** shut your fuck??

 **booF:** shut fuck

 **adot:** fuck shut

 **jaymes:** literally are either of you at all okay

 **adot:** i have a y am first day

 **jaymes:** ...y isnt a number

 **booF:** hes literally crying now i??

 **booF:** we both have 7ams btw and he is Miserable because he never sleeps and i am miserable because he never lets me sleep

 **maphi:** i hate you all for getting me up this early but also, is Alex being Bad At Numbers a thing we can start bc hes , kind of terrible with numbers

 **adot:** fuck shut the up, love

 **adot:** theres a reason i was known for writing and not math ok

 **maphi:** clearly

 **jaymes:** you.. are known for numbers tho? finances??

 **jaymes:**  money is numbers??? why did we let this man start our nations financial system

 **jaymes:** also i have a 7am too i should be getting ready

 **jaymes:** this is why you sleep yknow

 **jaymes:** and coffee

 **adot:** and coffee

 **booF:** and coffee

 **nhat:** and coffee

 **nhat:** coffee to energize me in murdering all of you for getting me up this early

 **adot:** well at least its not just me

 **nhat:** oh no you especially.

 **booF:** how do you especially murder someone.

 **nhat:** idk youll have to wait for the police investigation i guess

##

 **jaymes:** so uh

 **jaymes:** turns out i have class with alexander?

 **jaymes:** aka; help

 **nhat:** let him die

 **maphi:** peggy be nice

 **nhat:** let him die

 **maphi:** sigh

 **jaymes:** no really please

 **jaymes:** hes doing the thing

 **jaymes:** the one

 **m** **aphi:** which one

 **jaymes:** The Expression

 **j** **aymes:** the one called disrespectful even when he doesnt realize hes doing it?

 **maphi:** head tilted a little, jaw set, glint in the eye, aggressive posturing?

 **jaymes:** thats the one yeah

 **jaymes:** the teacher looks ready to murder him

 **jaymes:** its only like ten minutes into class

 **nhat:** let him die

 **maphi:** they haven’t had their third coffee yet

 **maphi:** im not entirely sure they know how to say anything else yet

 **maphi:** idk tho just let alex do his thing

 **maphi:** its a lot more fun that way (as long he doesnt get in actual danger a g a i n)

 **maphi:** (in which case ill kick his ass bc i have had e n o u g h)

 **nhat:** lmao he’d probably try to shoot the professor

 **jaymes:** College Students Expelled For Participating In A Duel Against Professor

 **j.meg:** whhj

 **maphi:** ah, hello john. another restful sleep lost to notification hell it appears

_**j.meg** has renamed the chat notification hell _

**j.meg:** also i think we’d get murdered by washington before we got expelled

 **gwalk:** True

 **gwalk:** Haven’t you all had enough horrible experiences with dueling already?

 **j.meg:** speak of the devil and he shall appear

 **j.meg:** i mean idk i won my duel tho

 **gwalk:** You left my tent crying after I reprimanded you

 **maphi:** call him o u t

 **j.meg:** guess its just attack john day damn

 **jaymes:** petition to make mondays attack john days

 **maphi:** rt

 **nhat:** rt

 **gwalk:** Rt

 **suffering:** rt

 **j.meg:** have you just been lurking on the chat

 **suffering:** yeah

 **suffering:** im here like 99% of the time

 **jaymes:** alexander is Not Dead by the way

 **adot:** i dont have a look?? also id sign the petition

 **j.meg:** alEX

 **adot:** sorry dear

 **maphi:** love you totally have a look

 **gwalk:** Why do you think every figure of authority is always mad at you?

 **adot:** bc im like the walking persona of rebellion

 **booF:** you were the good kid who wore sweater vests literally every teacher liked you

 **adot:** okaY FIRSTLY I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO WORE A SWEATER VEST

 **adot:** also i think my foster parents wouldve let me shank a kid and still praise me if i had good enough intentions

 **adot:** i could do literally anything and still be ``good`` bc my parents

 **adot:** i think they all hated me and couldnt show it bc id tell them and lord knows they would get the teacher fired or something

 **booF:** ..fair enough actually

 **booF:** wait is that how you got out of punching the teacher in junior year??

 **adot:** im at least 60% sure he slept with mr. gray to get me out of that but yeah

 **booF:** they were cool but probably should not have been raising a kid

 **adot:** eh i turned out fine

 **jaymes:** did you

 **jaymes:** did you really

##

 **therrance:** christ this is why i have my phone on silent

 **therrance:** there is frankly a wild amt of us in this history class tho

 **adot:** did you literally not check your phone till you got to class

 **therrance:** i woke up late shh

 **therrance:** also guys look alex is actually taller than burr now

 **adot:** burr is salty about it because he always tried to make short jokes about me (even though we were the same fucking height) but now he cant

 **suffering:** dont expose me like this

 **adot:** i have so much shit on you

 **adot:**  so much

 **adot:** you have no clue

 **adot:** like can we talk about the time burr literally set himself on fire

 **suffering:** this is attack john day not attack aaron day

 **taffey:** every day is attack burr day

 **booF:** ok but is nobody questioning that washington teaches history

 **adot:** i think he appreciates the irony of it

 **suffering:** im too distracted by his glaring to really process it

 **suffering:** like.. i think he wants to kill me

 **taffey:** he 100% does

 **taffey:** also like,, washington might be a father figure but walker? walker is f i n e

 **adot:** keep it in your pants laf

 **mikah:** big words coming from you

 **adot:** i

 **mikah:** but you guys know hes in this chat right?

 **adot:** yeah but hes like, Teaching

 **suffering:** wait he took out his phone

 **gwalk:** Surprise bitch.

 **gwalk:** Now pay attention

##

 **booF:** call out post for alexander; he literally hasnt drank anything but coffee all day

 **booF:** he hasnt eaten either so im dragging him to a diner

 **adot:** quite literally

 **adot:** he has the back of my fucking shirt im barely walking

 **adot:** no no hes trying to grab my phonnengjih

 **jaymes:** hey hercules

 **jaymes:** how miserable is it living with terrance and alex just wondering

 **booF:** oh i am gLAD YOU FUCKING ASKED

 **booF:** THEYRE ALWAYS FUCKING BICKERING

 **booF:** it usually doesnt escalate but just.. about evERYTHING W H Y

 **jaymes:** makes sense

 **jaymes:** terrance has this look on too

 **jaymes:** not quite like alex’s bc its less confrontational but its like

 **jaymes:** “i want to argue with you but im not going to throw the first proverbial punch because i want to remain out of blame”

 **booF:** that actually puts words to the expression he makes a lot thank u

 **booF:** alex sees right through it and then they go on and on its awful

 **jaymes:** too many people i knew were like that

 **jaymes:** it was useful to identify

 **booF:** politics, man

 **jaymes:** exactly

##

**[jaymes, therrance]**

**jaymes:** start clapping when i do

 **therrance:** what why

 **jaymes:** just do it

 **jaymes:** i think i recognize one of these kids and i have a plan

 **jaymes:** get burr on board too i see him in the back

##

**[notification hell]**

**therrance:** g U YS

 **adot:** what

 **suffering:** why are there so many revolutionaries like? patrick henry??

 **jaymes:** dont say his fucking name??

 **j.meg:** wait no what happened

 **therrance:** sO LIKE THIS KID BLURTS OUT SOME BS ABOUT TRANS PPL IN BATHROOMS AND

 **therrance:** THIS SECOND KID POPS UP AND STARTS FUCKIN GOING O F F

 **jaymes:** both of their stances were really problematic honestly and they kept calling each other out on their political party this is why im an independent

 **adot:** ,,as long as you dont fuckin vote for fuckin green party or whatever

 **jaymes:** im not stupid ofc i vote main parties

 **therrance:** jEMMY SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK ABT YR GLORY

 **jaymes:** terrance.

 **therrance:** james, sorry

 **therrance:** its james i know i know

 **adot:** still bitter about jefferson not being here huh

 **jaymes:** shut up hamilton

 **therrance:** B UT SO JAMES IS LIKE EYEING THE KID ALREADY AND FINALLY HE SNAPS  & DOES SOME ONE LINER WHERE HE ADMITS THAT HES P A T R I C K H E N R Y AND THE ROOM GOES SILENT N JAMES JUST

 **therrance:** STARTS CLAPPING

 **suffering:** we were in on whatever he was doing so we started clapping too and suddenly the whole class is clapping

 **therrance:** HENRY LOOKS SO FUCKING CONFUSED BUT ALSO PLEASED AND JAMES JUST STARES INTO HIS EYES AND GOES “nobody will ever believe you” IT WAS THE B E S T

 **adot:** oh my g od

 **j.meg:** do you think he’ll post abt it

 **jaymes:** henry would totally be a fuckin tumblr monger so

 **therrance:** nOBODY WILL EVER BELIEVE HIM

 **jaymes:** exactly

##

 **j.meg:** aaron just kicked the door to our room open

 **j.meg:** i literally just got home and hes kicking down the door what is he doin why

 **j.meg:** oh he has a plant

 **j.meg:** this feels like a meme

 **adot:** just... a plant

 **j.meg:** a medium sized potted plant actually

 **j.meg:** he looks v satisfied with himself

 **booF:** is aaron a plant fanatic?

 **suffering:** what classifies as a plant fanatic

 **adot:** whats your ideal living situation

 **suffering:** uh

 **suffering:** four ferrets. the love of my life. lots-of-plants-on-a-white-background aesthetic apartment, cozy but not small. a good view of the sunset. does that make me a plant fanatic?

 **booF:** thats weirdly pure

 **suffering:** i mean like im not gonna fuck a leaf though so

 **booF:** annd you ruined it

 **adot:** ferrets??

 **suffering:** theyre good animals

 **adot:** also the sunrise is better fight me

 **suffering:** yeah you literally putting yourself at a disadvantage in a life or death situation to watch the sun rise makes that pretty clear

 **booF:** o u c h

 **therrance:** alex’s facial expressions should be reaction images honestly what the hell

 **booF:** tr u like theyre so dynamic but just vague enough

 **therrance:** taping his face onto a ten dollar bill tho

 **suffering:** what if you tried to actually shop using it

 **therrance:** i want to try that

 **adot:** sorry i get dibs because im Actually Alexander Hamilton

 **booF:** god knows you already pay for everything in fucking tens

 **adot:** IT HAS MY FACE ON IT HERC

 **adot:** ME

 **adot:** ON THE MONEY

 **adot:** DO YOU KNOW HOW EXCITED I WAS WHEN I REALIZED

 **booF:** thankfully not

 **adot:** i??

 **nhat:** heyyy y

 **adot:** heyy

 **nhat:** heyyyyy

 **adot:** actually ew that exchange should Not have happened

 **nhat:** ????

 **adot:** ,long story

 **nhat:** ,,sure

 **nhat:** but so like what is a sugar daddy

 **taffey:** peggy you have literally almost gotten a sugar daddy dont do this

 **nhat:** fuk u rite i just wanted to watch everyone struggle to explain

 **adot:** peggys hot enough to get a sugar daddy

 **adot:** im just eighteen its not creepy that i said that right? right

 **nhat:** the only reason i didnt rly get one is bc my sisters yelled at me and shut down the account i had

 **maphi:** yOU WERE F O U R T E E N AND USING YOUR OWN PICTURES AND HE WANTED TO MEET IN PERSON

 **maphi:** HE LITERALLY KNEW YOU WERE FOURTEEN

 **adot:** ok thats,, horrific

 **nhat:** i recognize that it was a terrible idea and was definitely shady in hindsight but like without context

 **nhat:** i almost had a sugar daddy

 **therrance:** i will personally go kick that guys ass

 **gwalk:** Okay but what is a sugar daddy..?

 **t** **herrance:** you

 **therrance:** you is a sugar daddy

 **adot:** wasnt newton a sugar daddy?

 **maphi:** are we r e a l l y gonna explain sugar daddies to george washington.

 **maphi:** george washington the first president of our good nation.

 **maphi:** jesus christ

 **n** **hat:** either alex or terrance has to do it lets see how this goes

 **adot:** not it

 **therrance:** not it

 **therrance:** goddamnit

 **therrance:** so

 **therrance:** so like

 **therrance:** you.

 **therrance:** fuck, uh

 **gwalk:** Okay I already kno

w please stop

 **gwalk:** It hurts just to watch you try

 **gwalk:** Seconded on kicking that guys ass by the way, excuse my language

 **nhat:** washington carrying on my plans and defending me im so proud of my son

 **gwalk:** I’m old enough to be your father

 **nhat:** thats right everyone ive been adopted by george motherfuckin washington

 **adot:** join the club

 **taffey:** siblings!!

 **adot:** also im like at least 64% sure george and philly schuyler did the do at l east once so

 **gwalk:** : I won’t confirm or deny anything

 **nhat:** t m i

 **maphi:** damn now we kno where alex got his hoe tendencies from

 **adot:** um ill have u know im def a better and ho-er ho than my old man

 **gwalk:** Sure you are, son

 **adot:** i cant even object bc i said old man goddamnit

 **ther** **rance:** speaking of phillip, kids defending their parents doesnt go well often does it

 **jaymes:** t e r r a n c e

 **maphi:** there is a line and you just crossed it several times

 **mikah:** and speaking of beating the shit out of someone, im on my way to your dorm

 **j.meg:** get em

 **gwalk:** I didn’t hear of any of this

 **gwalk:** And I will certainly not be punishing a student for attacking another student. Because I didn’t hear a word of this.

 **mikah:** much appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point out if anything is confusing ! Pls!! im so tired
> 
> Also I feel the need to point out that I don't? Actually know how Madison and Henry's relationship was?? I just know that they Didn't Like each other and thus this happened. Henry probably won't ever be important to the story fyi.
> 
> Alexanders foster parents in this universe are something I've put way too much time into for how little they'll probably come up.
> 
> I also went back and tried to fix some of the inconsistent formatting from other chapters ew


	6. im not in the mood for politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaymes: oh my god he won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO STRESSED
> 
> I TRIED TO WRITE A POLTICS CHAPTER BUT I WAS STRESSED AND POLITICS MAKES ME STRESSED SO HERE INSTEAD
> 
> AAAAAAAA

**[notification hell]**

**adot:** CALL OUT POST FOR TERRANCE GODDAMN CHECKSON FOR BEING A LIBERTARIAN 

**booF:** N O

 **therrance:** ITS MY FUCKING CHOICE WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY OVER THIS

 **booF:** DONT FUCKING DO THIS 

**adot:** ITS A WASTED VOTE YOU PIECE OF SHIT WE FOUGHT TO ELECT OUR LEADERS AND YOU WOULD JUST THROW AWAY YOUR VOTE

 **therrance:** THE WAR HAPPENED FOR OUR INDEPENDENCE SO WE COULD HAVE FREEDOM DO TO WHAT WE WANT JESUS CHRIST

 **booF:** DONT BRING THIS HERE TOO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS

_**booF** has kicked adot from the chat _

_**booF** has kicked therrance from the chat _

**booF:** IM GOING TO WHICHEVER DORM ISNT FUCKING DISCUSSING POLITICS RIGHT NOW I DONT CARE WHICH ONE

 **mikah:** its,, literally november 8th youre never going to escape it

 **taffey:** im Not in the mood for politics and neither is john so feel free to come here

 **j.meg:** aaron and james are talking abt the election but, like, quietly, so

 **j.meg:** its weird to see aaron actually expressing opinions and stuff

 **j.meg:** or looking like hes enjoying himself at all

 **suffering:** i like politics and james is my friend why is this so surprising

 **taffey:** we’re your friends and you dont share anything with us??

 **suffering:** all of you would report anything i say to alexander and he would hold it over my head forever

 **suffering:** preventing people from having things to hold against me is the whole reason why i dont share anything

 **nhat:** wait were you guys friends Before?

 **jaymes:** yeah???

 **jaymes:** we’ve been friends since princeton man

 **j.meg:** wait what the fuck wasnt aaron like 13

 **suffering:** i mean i had worse friends?

 **nhat:** thirteen

 **nhat:** what the f u c k

 **j.meg:** were u... not aware of that

 **nhat:** nO I WASNT

 **nhat:** wait why didnt you go that young again what the fuck

 **suffering:** i considered trying then i figured it’d go badly

 **suffering:** repeating seems like a Bad Idea for me so im.. steering clear of that

 **nhat:** ? ?? dont u miss everything ??? i miss stephen like nothing else man and like my parents

 **suffering:** the only thing i want back is the theodosias rly they were the light of my life

 **mikah:** the burrs were the purest family of our time up until they fell apart tbh

 **j.meg:** dam u’d go back on jchurch like that?

 **mikah:** i love him but we were the opposite of pure

 **nhat:** tmi but also like same the burrs were like picture perfect??

 **j.meg:** except the bit where she cheated on her first husband

 **suffering:** i mean we did wait for him to die

 **suffering:** that sounds.. really horrible in todays morals wow

 **jaymes:** doesnt everything?

 **j.meg:** ok ok but where tf is @booF

 **booF:** lying outside your door

 **j.meg:** are u fukcin

 **mikah:** what??

 **taffey:** i mean he certainly is there

 **booF:** ive had the worst headache all morning ok and my roommates have Not Been Helping

 **j.meg:** im getting hot chocolate and advil and nobody is allowed to talk in this dorm anymore sorry i dont make the rules

 **jaymes:** you literally do

 **j.meg:** okay yes the fuck i do but youre still gonna follow em

 **taffey:** wait herc doesnt texting like hurt? with the light?

 **booF:** eh not rly

 **booF:** more like it does but ive gotten used to it yknow

 **mikah:** gotta build up a tolerance so you cant provide any material for millennial bashing headlines lmao

 **j.meg:** we should have like a snuggle party. a pajama party.

 **booF:** i am entirely down

 **taffey:** ye syes

 **jaymes:** ,,yes

 **suffering:** no

 **suffering:** ,,fine

 **mikah:** we’ll come in a bit, theres a lot of yelling going down here too

 **nhat:** wait no eliza i see you typing stop dont

 **maphi:** CAN WE TALK ABOUT DO NALD FUCKING TRUMP

 **nhat:** i said dONT

 **booF:** nO THE FUCK WE CANT NO NO NO

 **j.meg:** THIS IS A NO POLITICS ZONE RN NOPE

_**j.meg** has kicked maphi from the chat _

_**mikah** has added maphi to the chat _

**suffering:** dont talk about politics alex and terrance ruined it for herc

 **maphi:** sorry! 

**maphi:** alex can be.. yeah. im just.

 **maphi:** so angry abt trump.

 **j.meg:** arent we all 

**nhat:** its kind of startling to see her this pissed off tho

 **maphi:** w ait wait i read up no lets fucking snuggle man what the fuck politics will wait

 **mikah:** we’re on our way then

 **booF:** john has turtle pjs. this has been a psa.

 **j.meg:** sh u t my sister gave them to me when i found out who i was

 **booF:** and they?? still fit??

 **j.meg:** i figured out late-ish so eh 

**jaymes:** i have every blanket in here m o v e

 **suffering:** i hate participating in this

 **j.meg:** you love us  <3

 **suffering:** ,

 **nhat:** HI WE’RE HERE WE’RE QUEER AND WE’RE READY TO BREAK OUT THE BEER

 **maphi:** no alcohol

 **booF:** ,,,i mean,,,,,,,,,,,, we could have alcohol,,,,,

 **maphi:** no

 **j.meg:** ook mom

 **maphi:** that statement is really odd to someone you were practically in a poly with at one point

 **j.meg:** not really sure if you could call it a poly but i mean.. alex was definitely with both of us. and we knew.

 **j.meg:** wait oh my god

 **j.meg:** i knew about you, but? did you??

 **maphi:** to an extent??

 **maphi:** i knew you two were A Thing and were pretty much... A Thing up until your death but i didnt really? ever consider it romance?? until you died??? because really the only way to describe alex then was a man mourning the love of his life

 **j.meg:** im sorry

 **maphi:** dont be?

 **taffey:** this is a little bit sad but also very cute like cmon

 **taffey:** u two are literally snuggling

 **j.meg:** let me platonic snuggle man

 **jaymes:** literally we’re all curled up in the blankets this is the definition of platonic snuggling

 **j.meg:** im getting hot chocolate for me too actually seeing herc with it is making me jealous

 **j.meg:** speaking of; @booF u ok buddy

 **booF:** im in Pain but the chocolate is nice and gilbert is warm thank u

 **taffey:** gilbert isnt even in my name anymore??

 **taffey:** also get me some too pls

 **booF:** it??? isnt????? what is it then???

 **taffey:** soudainement je ne parle pas anglais ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **booF:** allright then

 **mikah:** me too please

 **nhat:** i would, as well as my companions, enjoy a cup of heated cocoa liquid

 **j.meg:** a living meme. how joyous.

 **j.meg:** while im up, james? eliza? aaron?

 **maphi:** sure!

 **jaymes:** i mean yeah okay

 **j.meg:** @suffering ??

 **j.meg:** is he even awake?

 **jaymes:** ...nope

 **j.meg:** that is Adorable im so pleased

 **nhat:** so are you not going to kill him?

 **j.meg:** no i am

 **j.meg:** eventually

 **booF:** gilbert is also asleep

 **taffey:** nht m name

 **booF:** oh guess he isnt

 **taffey:** almst asleep

 **mikah:** we do all realize we have to vote still right

 **j.meg:** the cursed word

 **j.meg:** eh we’ll do it later. doesn’t close til like 7 so?

 **nhat:** tfw you =)) still can’t =))) v o t e =))

 **maphi:** shh just come sleep with us 

##

 **taffey:** whos alarm just went off

 **booF:** ‘3:00pm: TIME TO GO VOTE FUCKER - andre’

 **booF:** someone tell me not to kill him

 **suffering:** not worth it

 **booF:** thank u

 **mikah:** well i mean we do have to go vote

 **jaymes:** i dont know about you guys but im just gonna go in my pjs

 **j.meg:** l e t s g o

##

 **booF:** i trust none of us voted for the orange idiot

 **j.meg:** i will personally fight you if you did just saying

 **booF:** no takers? good thats the end of the discussion

 **booF:** anyone wanna put on a movie and keep cuddling?

 **maphi:** absolutely

 **mikah:** its gotta be a disney movie 

**taffey:** what abt hercules

 **booF:** fuck you, first of all

 **booF:** ..im used to being cut off about movies with excited screaming about heathers

 **mikah:** see now you guys have me curious about it

 **booF:** i mean we could watch it

 **booF:** i kinda want to just to spite them bc they arent here

 **taffey:** do itt

 **suffering:** ive heard things abt this movie i want to

 **booF:** ill put on the musical bc i know a really good bootleg 

**booF:** snuggle up losers we’re going for a ride

##

 **maphi:** martha is my favorite i love her

 **mikah:** the heathers are color coded like us

 **nhat:** im so mad we missed halloween for this

 **nhat:** we could’ve been the schuylers

 **suffering:** is this what alexander and terrance were quoting in the chat??

 **booF:** freeze your brain? yeah

 **maphi:** omg “when the voice in your head says youre better off dead” is jd okay?

 **booF:** no

##

 **taffey:** N O

 **jaymes:** d u d e

 **taffey:** NO OH MY G OD

 **maphi:** HE K N E W HE KNEW WHICH CUP AND HE DIDNT TELL HER

 **mikah:** men amirite

 **j.meg:** jesus fucking christ

 **booF:** this is really amusing

##

 **nhat:** veroniCA IS A FUCKING IDIOT DOESNT SHE KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

 **booF:** wait you know german?

 **nhat:** fuck yeah i do?

 **maphi:** what does it? mean??

 **booF:** spoilers dont say it

 **nhat:** spoilers i guess oh my go d 

##

 **maphi:** iM OPENLY SOBBING VERONICA IS SO GOOD

 **mikah:** that was a hell of a musical oh my god

 **taffey:** im going to be singing that for the next month tbh

 **booF:** same

 **nhat:** @maphi @mikah we’re learning candy store thats final

 **mikah:** im not arguing 

**maphi:** absolutely

 **jaymes:** if the schuylers are the heathers who are we

 **j.meg:** me and alex are kurt and ram 

**taffey:** then one of our enemies would have to be veronica and martha??

 **jaymes:** hi

 **suffering:** hi

 **j.meg:** aaron as jd

 **suffering:** should’ve seen that coming

 **jaymes:** ,,does that make me veronica?

 **booF:** no see youre martha while thomas would be veronica

 **booF:** morally questionable plus he was friends with angelica

 **mikah:** ‘friends’

 **booF:** wait you weren’t friends?

 **mikah:** more like veronica/chandler if you understand

 **booF:** oh,

 **mikah:** peggy just fell back asleep by the way 

**mikah:** i think eliza is trying to follow

 **taffey:** im going to sleep too fuck this 

**jaymes:** same

 **booF:** might as well

 **suffering:** john is asleep at my side already so

##

**[adot, therrance]**

**adot:** so who did you vote for

 **therrance:** wouldn’t you like to know

 **therrance:** besides we voted hours ago what the fuck

 **adot:** fuck oFF ITS CAUSE YOU STILL WONT TELL ME

 **therrance:** shut up we have a truce

 **therrance:** at least you know i didnt vote trump

 **adot:** A VOTE THATS NOT FOR HILARY IS A VOTE FOR TRUMP YOU PIECE OF SHIT

 **adot:** THAT TRUCE WAS TEMPORARY LETS G O

 **therrance:** n o.

 **adot:** u g h

 **therrance:** where are all our friends anyway they have to vote

 **adot:** i put an alarm on herc’s phone so they probably have

 **adot:** lets go collect them to watch the results tho

 **therrance:** schuylers or jemmys dorm first

 **adot:** james’s

 **adot:** but you know he hates it when you call him jemmy

 **therrance:** its a habit

 **therrance:** besides, we’re private chatting

 **adot:** that doesnt.. change anything?

 **adot:** he told you not to fucking call him jemmy

 **adot:** when someone says not to call them something you listen even if they cant hear you, asshole

 **therrance:** you act like im deadnaming him oh my god

 **therrance:** its just a nickname people called him

 **adot:** it doesnt matter you fucking dick

 **therrance:** whatever whatever lets just go

 **adot:** dont just fucking whatever me?

 **therrance:** if you dont shut up i will leave you in the dust bc god knows you couldnt keep up with me

 **adot:** tall asshole

 **adot:** why won’t the door open

 **therrance:** its locked, idiot

 **therrance:** what are you doing

 **adot:** got it open

 **therrance:** i

 **therrance:** im not going to question how you did that

 **adot:** good

 **adot:** wAIT HOLY SHIT THEYRE ALL ASLEEP THATS SO CUTE

 **therrance:** FUCK OMG

 **adot:** wait is thAT

 **therrance:** THEY WATCHED HEATHERS WITHOUT US OH MY G O D

 **adot:** I

 **therrance:** well fuck i still dont wanna wake them

 **adot:** we Gotta

 **therrance:** wait wait first

 **therrance:** do you know any of their phone passwords?

##

**[notification hell]**

**booF:** all of yall look cute sleeping together -tc

 **booF:** we took pictures -tc

_**booF** has added therrance to the chat _  
_**booF** has added adot to the chat _

**therrance:** theres your phone back herc

 **adot:** fuckin finally back in the group chat

 **therrance:** now we wake them

 **adot:** but how

 **therrance:** hm

 **adot:** my vote is to just start screaming

 **therrance:** nah im just gonna put on ear shattering screamo music

 **adot:** or that

 **adot:** im gonna scream along

 **therrance:** there

 **adot:** tHATS SO LOUD FUCKING HELL

 **adot:** I CAN FEEL MYSELF VIBRATING

 **suffering:** im crying

 **suffering:** you cant see it but im crying so hard

 **jaymes:** im going to honest to god murder you

 **jaymes:** just

 **jaymes:** break in and slit your throat in the middle of the night

 **booF:** o f f

 **therrance:** ok ok

 **mikah:** fuck you

 **adot:** we gotta watch the election results

 **booF:** i want to object but its important ugh

 **therrance:** have you guys been sleeping all day?

 **adot:** WELL YOU WATCHED FUCKING HEATHERS WITHOUT US

 **nhat:** pretty much yeah and also heckie yeah we did

 **booF:** they asked to see it lmao

 **adot:** im Not Pleased 

**j.meg:** stfu  & sit down

 **adot:** okok

##

 **jaymes:** oh my god he won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the heathers-ing was really self indulgent ? oh well. i was originally going to cast them as i cast them for the heathers/hamilton fic im working on and it mostly is that way but then i realized that i had the oppurtunity to have aaron as jd and i wasnt?? gonna pass that up??
> 
> was this short?? i have no clue?? ive had so much stuff piled on me recently im v sorry and v aaaa


	7. why did nobody think it could’ve been eliza jumel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suffering: theres a line of people wanting to kill me?
> 
> j.meg: its only like two people
> 
> therrance: no no i want to join this line
> 
> mikah: rt
> 
> taffey: rt
> 
> booF: rt sorry
> 
> maphi: rt not sorry
> 
> suffering: ah
> 
> adot: for the sake of fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOPS at least this is kinda long-ish maybe + wATER GUNS + new character!!
> 
> also i was gonna name this 'for the sake of fuck' (i swear i got that from another fic i just dont know which one) but then i was like, holy shit, 'why did nobody think it could've been eliza jumel' was a gem.
> 
> sorry gwash isnt a steady character btw. this new one probably will be? as well as the next new one? also thereS LIKE NO LAF IN THIS IM SO SORRY!! this is abt a month or so ?? after the last one. so, early december 2016. because i refuse to cover trump at all ever again fuck him.
> 
> btw the Start Of Angst is here!!! haha. there will still be happy stuff but theres at least three (3) Sad Moments that i have planned, this being one.
> 
> warning for this chapter:
> 
> \- discussion of sort of suicide? suicidalness? idk uhh, theres a couple 'id kill me tbh' lines but the main bit, just skip after "adot: i knoW OKAY" if light discussion of that bothers you (it goes til the end)

**[notification hell]**

**adot:** who is sobbing in our dorm its so early

 **booF:** not me,?

 **adot:** @therrance

 **therrance:** i jUST REALLY LOVE LES MIS OK AY

 **therrance:** also please help

 **adot:** ah so that explains the music

 **adot:** where even are you???

 **therrance:** bathroom

 **therrance:** im Trapped (and entirely decent btw)

 **adot:** ?? omw

 **booF:** i got there before you and may i just say what the fuck

 **maphi:** ??

 **therrance:** i dont k n o w i just tried to walk into the bathroom and i

 **therrance:** fell

 **therrance:** and got caught

 **adot:** evidently oh my g o d

 **maphi:** wait omg have u been trapped in the wrap this whole time? how long??

 **therrance:** like three hours tbh i was pretty content to just put on musicals and chill

 **maphi:** that was not the intention whooops

 **maphi:** @nhat @mikah

 **mikah:** oh

 **mikah:** w h o o p s

 **therrance:** did you three do this???

 **nhat:** it,, was meant for alexander, to be fair

 **maphi:** and not to trap you

 **therrance:** i??? ?

 **j.meg:** what?????

 **mikah:** we put clear wrap on the bathroom door as like a simple prank

 **nhat:** terrance somehow fucked it up and got caught in it idk how

 **therrance:** mmyshj just one of u pls get me out

 **adot:** ,,,,nahh,,,

 **booF:** alexander

 **adot:** fine,

##

 **nhat:** guuys do u know what my favorite thing is?

 **nhat:** befriending us history majors who like The Revolution and then mentioning who you are

 **suffering:** do they even know you

 **nhat:** sometimes they do and boy they sure as hell have a better opinion of me than of you

 **nhat:** anyway

 **nhat:** basically some us history chick is excitedly rambling about me, to me, bc i told her

 **adot:** mention me

 **nhat:** no no youre too big of a reincarnation to go public yet

 **suffering:** alex don’t you realize how stupid that’d be

 **adot:** i do, but also

 **adot:** ugh fair enough

 **nhat:** lowkey i wanna mention you burr bc she seems to hate you

 **nhat:** “i want to shoot burr just like he fucking shot hamilton”

 **adot:** u g h

 **j.meg:** if she wants to kill burr then shes gotta get in line

 **suffering:** theres a line of people wanting to kill me?

 **j.meg:** its only like two people

 **therrance:** no no i want to join this line

 **mikah:** rt

 **taffey:** rt

 **booF:** rt sorry

 **maphi:** rt not sorry

 **suffering:** ah

 **adot:** for the sake of fuck

 **suffering:** rt honestly i want to join that line

 **adot:** for the sake of f u c k

##

**[suffering, therrance, jaymes]**

**therrance:** guys i have an Idea

 **jaymes:** fghjk i was sleeping shut u p

 **therrance:** love you too

 **therrance:** ok so you know how the schuylers pranked me

 **therrance:** ew ‘pranked’ sounds so juvenile but whtever

 **suffering:** they meant to get alexander but yes i know

 **therrance:** we gotta prank em in return

 **jaymes:** have fun dying nerds

 **jaymes:** the schuylers will literally kill you

_**jaymes** has left the chat_

**therrance:** you in?

 **suffering:** ..

 **suffering:** why not

 **therrance:** bring duct tape and meet me at the schuyler dorm

##

**[notification hell]**

**suffering:** i want to call out therrance for being entirely unimaginative with his revenge ideas

 **therrance:** you realize you typed my screen name right

 **suffering:** its one letter off, shut up

 **therrance:** okay but what about that one time you called me therrance out loud

 **suffering:** this was supposed to be a call out for you, not me

 **therrance:** its attack aaron day, remember?

 **therrance:** also, j &p, i see yall in the hall

 **therrance:** dont you guys have class or smth?

 **j.meg:** nope not rn. everyone else seems to i guess.

 **therrance:** huh.

 **j.meg:** hey, catch?

 **suffering:** is this a ? gun?

 **nhat:** a water gun

 **therrance:** im too not-white to be seen with anything vaguely gun-like

 **nhat:** bitch none of us are white, man up

 **suffering:** but really, what are we doing

 **j.meg:** a water gun fight, obviously

 **therrance:** well its obvious no w

 **therrance:** letS g O

##

 **suffering:** terry where the fu ck are you

 **therrance:** gahfsjg right in front of u

 **suffering:** im not a bat, i cant echo-locate you

 **nhat:** sass

 **j.meg:** i see yall plannin,,,

 **therrance:** we’re not planning we’re fucking lost

 **nhat:** the lights went out on the fourth floor

 **nhat:** and third i think?

 **j.meg:** oh shit really?

 **j.meg:** im comin down

 **nhat:** k meet u there

 **j.meg:** THIS WAS A T R AP

 **j.meg:** I CANT BELEIVE YOU’D LEAD THEM ON LIKE THIS PEGGY

 **j.meg:** MY OWN TEAMMATE. LEADING THE ENEMY TO WHERE I WAS HEADED.

 **j.meg:** IM S O AKED

 **therrance:** yoU WERE ALREADY SOAKED

 **nhat:** TO BE FAIR, THE LIGHTS A RE OUT

 **therrance:** ok but someone should probably check that outtgf5ot

 **therrance:** I ISSUE A CONCERN ABOUT THE SAFETY OF OUR BUILDING AND YOU INNURPT ME BY SPRAYING ME, JOHN

 **therrance:** REALLY

 **suffering:** stop typing and r u n

##

 **j.meg:** note; any game is more fun in the dark

 **nhat:** true

 **j.meg:** another note; any game is more fun when you make people cry

 **nhat:** also true

 **therrance:** thats false and also im not crying, you sprayed me in the face

 **suffering:** pardon me for questioning your judgment john but

 **suffering:** you jumped over a rail down the stairs just to scare us

 **suffering:** im not sure i should be taking notes from you

 **nhat:** it worked didnt it

 **therrance:** I THOUGHT YOU GUYS RAN AWAY WHO JUST FUCKIGN SPRAYED ME

 **j.meg:** b y e

##

 **therrance:** i see you john

 **j.meg:** wHERE?

 **therrance:** around the corner

 **therrance:** 1v1 me n00b

 **nhat:** never say that again

 **j.meg:** sEE YOU ON THE DUELING GROUNDS

 **j.meg:** GRAB A FUCKING SECOND BITCH

 **therrance:** @suffering come support me

 **suffering:** i dont support duels but w/e

 **nhat:** i guess im johns second

 **nhat:** @suffering peace negotiate with me

 **suffering:** we both know this is absurd

 **nhat:** of course it is, thats why we’re doing it

 **therrance:** i rEFUSE TO APOLOGIZE

 **j.meg:** THEN LET THE PEACE TALKS CEASE

 **nhat:** 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 9

 **suffering:** fIRE

 **therrance:** HAH I WIN

 **j.meg:** nO

 **therrance:** thi S IS AGAINST THE CODE OF HONOR STOP SPRAYING ME

 **therrance:** YOU ARE A DISG RACE

 **therrance:** FLEE

 **j.meg:** @nhat are u ok yr not breathing

 **nhat:** this is hilarious i am dy i n g of laughter

 **nhat:** im

 **therrance:** i think you guys broke burr uh

 **j.meg:** ??

 **therrance:** we ran to a floor with actual lights and stuff and aaron is

 **therrance:** frozen

 **therrance:** theres a girl in front of yr dorm btw

 **therrance:** aaron is... staring at her

 **nhat:** OH FUCK WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO ARRIVE TODAY

 **j.meg:** ???

 **nhat:** NEW ROOMMATE

 **therrance:** shes getting creeped out oh fuck oh fuck

 **therrance:** tfw that anxiety is through the roof uh

 **therrance:** bURR IS RUNNING AT HER WHAT THE FUKC

 **therrance:** im literally racing after him shouting “IM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT RUN AWAY WE’RE NOT GOING TO KILL YOU” this is Not Helping

 **therrance:** oh now hes hugging her

 **therrance:** this is really cute what

_**suffering** has added **theibe** to the chat_

**suffering:** im in l o v e

 **theibe:** yes i know dear

 **j.meg:** whha

 **theibe:** im melanie theosa, im mika, natasha, and margaret’s new room mate, if you know them

 **theibe:** im mute and slightly hard of hearing which is why im texting right now

 **theibe:** partially the reason at least. the other part being that i kind of cant breath. aaron, babe, please stop crushing me, you’re soaking wet

 **suffering:** n o

 **theibe:** babe

 **suffering:** ,, ,,

 **theibe:** fi ne bc i missed u a lot too

 **therrance:** im,, so,,, confused,,

 **therrance:** they’re?? texting while hugging?? what is this. and also lowkey like how.

 **nhat:** uh

 **nhat:** im peggy

 **nhat:** i mEAN NATASHA

 **nhat:** oh my go d i cant believe i just fucked up my own name

 **j.meg:** the crying and the hugging tho. i want the details. we’re on our way.

 **theibe:** well uh

 **theibe:** (aaron babe what’s your name now)

 **suffering:** marshall but everyone calls me aaron

 **theibe:** oh alright

 **theibe:** aaron was my husband in a past life !!

 **nhat:** oh shit!!!

 **j.meg:** iS THIS THE LEGENDARY THEODOSIA HOLY FUCK I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU

 **j.meg:** WALKING SIGNIFICANTLY FASTER

 **nhat:** MY SHORT LEGS CANT KEEP UP SLOW D O W N

 **theibe:** oh ive been heard of?

 **therrance:** to wikipedia i guess, thanks for explaining so thoroughly guys

 **suffering:** i should probably

 **suffering:** literally everyone here is from our past life

 **suffering:** with the exception of terrance

 **suffering:** your room mates are the schuyler sisters

 **theibe:** oh eliza ? she was cool i missed her !

 **theibe:** i guess youre peggy then @nhat

 **nhat:** in the f lesh yo

 **jaymes:** why must you all text so much i am i n c l a s s

 **suffering:** my wife !!

 **jaymes:** oh

 **jaymes:** o h hi theodosia

 **jaymes:** im james madison ( new name jay btw)

 **theibe:** oh shit james hi!! im melanie

 **therrance:** okay back uh

 **therrance:** why did nobody think it could’ve been eliza jumel?

 **j.meg:** bc theo was like His Wife yknow?

 **j.meg:** you’d understand if you’d been there

 **theibe:** ok ok who else?

 **suffering:** well

 **suffering:** @/adot alexander hamilton (andre)

 **j.meg:** john laurens, the guy ham was really gay with (jack)

 **suffering:** @/booF hercules mulligan (isao)

 **suffering:** @/taffey marquis de lafayette (,,lafayette)

 **suffering:** @/mikah angelica (mika)

 **suffering:** @/maphi eliza (margaret)

 **nhat:** and peggy !

 **suffering:** thats it i think

 **nhat:** ! also @/gwalk george washington (prof. walker)

 **theibe:** damn its the President

 **theibe:** i have a lecture with the president im

 **jaymes:** i was? also the president?

 **theibe:** i kn ow i get to brag that i knew like four presidents and married a vice president

 **j.meg:** and a traitor

 **suffering:** i did a lot of things wrong before but treason was not one of them ok

 **j.meg:** you were literally? put on trial? for treason?

 **suffering:** and acquitted.

 **theibe:** more importantly; the guy you killed is also here, aaron. little surprised about that one.

 **suffering:** i,

 **suffering:** we’ve,

 **j.meg:** alex is a Saint and forgave him so theyre all buddy buddy again i g uess

 **therrance:** in what universe are you gonna call alexander hamilton a saint.

 **nhat:** yeah, uh. no.

 **j.meg:** okay fair enough

 **adot:** i smell people talking shit whats up

 **therrance:** im not entirely convinced that isnt true tbh

 **theibe:** the first treasury secretary whats up yo

 **adot:** i

 **adot:** i thought we weren’t going public ??

 **suffering:** we’re not

 **theibe:** im theodosia burr

 **adot:** osHIT

 **adot:** prevost or alston?

 **theibe:** prevost

 **adot:** shit boi hi!!

 **theibe:** hey sorry my husband murdered you

 **adot:** ghjk

 **booF:** he doesnt like to talk about it

 **booF:** also hi theo

 **booF:** never really met you but hi

 **theibe:** never rly met you either but oh well

 **theibe:** hey did you get back together with eliza, ham?

 **adot:** uhhh

 **adot:** no, we’re

 **adot:** im gay

 **theibe:** oh cool im bi

 **maphi:** im also gay but alex?? aren’t you?? bi??

 **adot:** yeah i just didnt wanna out you without permission;;

 **maphi:** oh thank u

 **suffering:** im also considerably Not Straight

 **theibe:** if only the right-wings knew what had become of the founding fathers

 **therrance:** imagine if they knew none of us were white

 **j.meg:** it’d be wild

 **j.meg:** we’d probably like.. change the country

 **therrance:** wild

 **j.meg:** truley

 **jaymes:** tbh being a Giant Racist in the past life made being black now really really weird

 **therrance:** that internalized racism amirite

 **theibe:** TRU

 **booF:** ghjkgsbf t r u e

 **nhat:** yeah

 **j.meg:** eh

 **mikah:** the internalized racism yeah but what abt the internalized homophobia

 **booF:** fu ck yeah

 **theibe:** SO MUCH

 **maphi:** Y E A H

 **j.meg:** haha losers try that twice over

 **suffering:** ^^

 **adot:** can’t relate ive never had the sexuality struggle, like... ever

 **maphi:** wait burr were you,, not straight last time?

 **theibe:** he was s o not straight

 **suffering:** at least a little bit gay

 **suffering:** i think i was a pan in denial ? thats what i am now anyway

 **suffering:** with considerably less denial

 **mikah:** tbh i dont think i was all that straight either

 **mikah:** there were Things in france

 **therrance:** omg

 **mikah:** hey you guys are at our dorm right bc im omw wi laf

 **theibe:** ye

 **mikah:** S C R E A M

 **suffering:** whoops i forgot about that

 **taffey:** hhhwyyyyy

 **taffey:** wwwhyyyyyy

 **taffey:** my life is gone

 **mikah:** whY WAS THERE AN AIRHORN

 **taffey:** my life literally died for a second

 **taffey:** im on the ground

 **taffey:** you all murdered me

 **therrance:** im cackling omg

 **mikah:** youre going to die

 **theibe:** that was wonderful holy shit i wish i recorded that

 **mikah:** betrayed?

 **taffey:** you all are the worst

##

 **nhat:** bhgdbjn aaron and alex did yall ever do the dirty

 **therrance:** wasnt this established?

 **suffering:** i want to d i e i dont even remember most of it

 **adot:** we were drunk  & i convinced him it would be a Good Idea

 **j.meg:** sfgdhj

 **theibe:** i feel like i was told abt that at least once

 **suffering:** probably

 **nhat:** no but you know ppl like,, ship you two, right? alexander hamilton/aaron burr has quite a few fics on archive

 **adot:** im flattered but also who is shipping the founding fathers

 **nhat:** i mean there is Turn but none of us are featured in that besides hammy n gwash

 **nhat:** no people just.. write 1800s fanfic sometimes

 **nhat:** yall should check out religious duty by ghostburr its pretty good

 **nhat:** theres also a decent amount of thomas jefferson/alexander hamilton

 **adot:** WHY

 **maphi:** pFF

 **therrance:** ,

 **suffering:** ,, oh my god,,,

 **adot:** LIKE AT LEAST BURR IS A TTRACTIVE

 **suffering:** im flattered

 **j.meg:** but?? who?? why??? burr KILLED him???

 **adot:** hdsfjk

 **taffey:** hellooo are we talking abt fucked up fics

 **j.meg:** no we’re talking about how fucked up aaron/alex is

 **taffey:** oooh

 **taffey:** yeah uh

 **taffey:** foe yay i guess

 **adot:** no, foe yay is jefferson/me

 **adot:** burr/me just. a thing. shut up.

 **suffering:** alex i did.. literally kill you. we hated each other for years.

 **adot:** i knoW OKAY

 **adot:** BUT ITS MY FUCKING FAULT

 **adot:** I COULD’VE SAID NO TO THE FUCKING DUEL

 **adot:** DUELING WAS A FUCKING APPROPRIATE THING BACK THEN ITS NOT LIKE HE JUMPED OUT OF A BUSH AND FUCKING SHOT ME

 **adot:** IM TIRED OF BEING CAST AS THE FUCING VICTIM!! IM NOT!!!! I WAS A BAD PERSON!!!!!

 **adot:** I DID HATE AARON BUT HE DIDNT DESERVE TO BE FUCKING RUINED OVER THIS

 **adot:** I CANT STOP FEELING FUCKING GUILTY OVER IT BECAUSE HE DIDNT FUCKING DESERVE THAT OKAY

 **adot:** I !! WANTED TO DIE !!!

 **adot:** I PROVOKED HIM !!! I WENT THERE WITH THE INTENT TO GET HIM TO FUCKING SHOOT ME !!!

 **adot:** I DIDNT EXPECT TO DIE FROM BEING SHOT BUT AT LEAST THEN I COULD MAYBE FUCKING DIE THROUGH SELF NEGLECT

 **adot:** I WAS SUICIDAL FOR FUCKS FUCKING SAKE

 **adot:** im just

 **adot:** fuck

 **adot:** im just so fucking tired and guilty

 **adot:** bye

 **booF:** that was the worst possible way you could’ve confessed that alex

 **suffering:** ,

_**adot** has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise! room mate is theo! i lowkey hinted at it with the burrs discussion last time
> 
> now, uh, on that.. last bit. personally ? i dont think hamilton was trying to die at the duel, but it worked for this au. i do think he was kind of? ready to die? but didnt want to in a kind of 'ive worked this hard to stay alive fuck you im not dying' way? but in this au he provoked burr into dueling him, shot towards him, put on his glasses, basically did everything he could to get burr to shoot him so that he could die easier (like, hinder the doctors care or smth). only luck that the shot itself killed him. 
> 
> no ship hate btw!! i personally LOVE hamburr & tho jamilton isnt rllyyy my thing but it can be pretty nice. speaking of ships, im contemplating some ships for this so, uh, would anyone mind if i put some kinda rarepairs in here? bc i Live for theo/aaron/john, but i kinda also want alex/aaron/john or just aaron/john, but i also know it would be most reasonable for me to put john/alex but im kinda iffy on that ship? so even if i put it in it probably wont be featured heavily.
> 
> honestly reading back over this theres so much burrens in passing esp in the last chapter like?? my little gay heart. also terrance is a musical nerd fite me.


	8. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [adot, suffering]
> 
> adot: im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what dramatic suspense nah
> 
> i think here is where i apologize for being gone for two months, right? yeah, uh, sorry about that. i think i set myself up for Too Much last time and was afraid of dissapointing yall in this one. 
> 
> but hey, this one is Long i think!! so !!!
> 
> there are also probably a Shit Ton of mistakes and im crying at the thought of the sheer volume of mistakes there must be but ill,,, look it over tomorrow
> 
> on the note of warnings,, theres some mentions of suicide? or, uh. yeah. idk. also uh a tiny tiny mention of slavery and an almost-comparison that isnt as bad as this makes it sound, i swear

**[adot, booF]**

**booF:** that was,, a terrible idea

 **booF:** you okay? that couldntve been fun

 **adot:** im fine

 **booF:** ok sue me but i dont believe you

 **adot:** why ask then

 **booF:** wanted to see if you’d actually fess up ig

 **booF:** where are you? i can come

 **adot:** mm

 **booF:** alright, i wont. does anyone know where you are ?

 **adot:** mmm

 **booF:** alex please

 **booF:** ill make everyone leave you alone if you want

 **booF:** i just want to be sure youre okay

 **booF:** alex?

 **adot:** no

 **booF:** alex cmon

 **booF:** alexander?

 **booF:** dude.

 **booF:** please just reply

 **booF:** a l e x

##

**[adot, suffering]**

**adot:** im sorry

##

**[notification hell]**

**j.meg:** ,

 **maphi:** oh

 **taffey:** @therrance @booF is he at your dorm?

 **therrance:** he hasn’t been back all day

 **booF:** he wont tell me where he is, i asked

 **nhat:** ,.,oh

 **taffey:** does anybody know where he is??

 **mikah:** i dont think so?

 **taffey:** thats. not good

 **j.meg:** where would we even look wtf this campus is so big

 **maphi:** split up?

 **theibe:** i guess

 **taffey:** probably for the best

 **theibe:** alright then

##

**[taffey, mikah]**

**mikah:** guess we’re going together then

 **taffey:** that works

 **mikah:** whats the most obvious place he’d be?

 **mikah:** like, the library or something ig

 **taffey:** then lets not go there

 **mikah:** exactly, too obvious

 **mikah:** the cafeteria?

 **taffey:** yeah sure

 **mikah:** are you okay?

 **taffey:** im fucking worried for my friend angelica

 **taffey:** as i assume everyone is

 **mikah:** yikes

 **taffey:** gh

 **taffey:** sorry, sorry, i didnt mean to snap

 **taffey:** im just,, really worried

 **mikah:** i get it

 **mikah:** im pretty panicked and its mixing with my general distaste for what alex did with eliza and its Not Fun

 **taffey:** lets find him then, shall we?

##

**[theibe, suffering]**

**theibe:** library, you and me?

 **suffering:** okay

 **theibe:** lets go

 **theibe:** also,

 **theibe:** are you okay?

 **suffering:** isnt this about hamilton?

 **theibe:** dont deflect.

 **theibe:** you still matter even when the focus is on someone else

 **theibe:** ill ask again

 **theibe:** are you okay?

 **suffering:** ah theres the straightforward theodosia i know and love

 **suffering:** idk really

 **suffering:** i dont want to think about it

 **suffering:** lets just go?

 **theibe:** ah theres the emotionally repressed aaron i know and love

 **theibe:** im not dropping this, but we can talk later

 **theibe:** wait where did you go

 **suffering:** upstairs

 **theibe:** ill check down here, you up there then?

 **suffering:** works for me

##

**[jmeg, maphi]**

**maphi:** so that happened.

 **maphi:** i,,,

 **j.meg:** agreed

 **j.meg:** honestly i???

 **maphi:** same

 **maphi:** where are we even going?

 **j.meg:** not,, sure

 **j.meg:** coffee place near by?

 **maphi:** the one we mugged aaron at?

 **j.meg:** yeah

 **j.meg:** thats,, less funny with this new context really

 **maphi:** very much so

 **j.meg:** asfhdgj

 **j.meg:** is it fucking freezing out here or is that just me

 **maphi:** just you..?

 **maphi:** maybe because youre dripping wet??

 **j.meg:** ,,,right

 **j.meg:** id go dry off but really id rather find alex

 **maphi:** same

 **j.meg:** okay i can literally feel guilt radiating off you are you okay ??

 **maphi:** i just.

 **maphi:** we were,, married, yknow?? we were supposed to be there for each other???

 **maphi:** and yes i know- trust me, i k n o w- that alexander was not always

 **maphi:** The Best

 **maphi:** but he was generally there when it mattered, and i

 **maphi:** i wasnt

 **j.meg:** am i allowed to hug you

 **maphi:** please

 **maphi:** wait no youre soake

 **j.meg:** too late

 **maphi:** i want to be annoyed but i was like lowkey crying so

 **maphi:** thanks

##

**[therrance, jaymes]**

**therrance:** [singing] guiLLLTTTT

 **jaymes:** ??? ?? ?? r u ok

 **therrance:** no

 **therrance:** long story

 **therrance:** lets scour the building together?

 **jaymes:** i mean okay you cant just,, leave me on no like that????

 **jaymes:** are you ok????

 **therrance:** long story, ill explain later

 **jaymes:** terrance,

 **therrance:** top to bottom lets go search

 **jaymes:** wHAT THE FUCK STOP BEING SO TALL I CANT KEEP UP

##

**[theibe, suffering]**

**suffering:** not upstairs, im coming down

 **theibe:** mk

 **suffering:** wait wait no

 **suffering:** is ?

 **suffering:** yeah hes

 **suffering:** under the stairs

 **theibe:** is he hurt?

 **suffering:** he looks like hes crying but physically fine i think

 **theibe:** i see you

 **theibe:** maybe if we went and actually checked up on him instead of hovering ten feet away we’d know

 **theibe:** cmon

 **suffering:** hh

##

**[notification hell]**

**theibe:** found him, hes fine

##

**[adot, theibe, suffering]**

**theibe:** *frustrated mute noises*

 **adot:** sorry

 **adot:** how did you

 **adot:** why are you here?

 **theibe:** we’re worried about you

 **theibe:** everyones pretty panicked but i let them know youre fine so it should be okay

 **theibe:** you arent hurt?

 **adot:** no im not,

 **adot:** fuck that wasnt

 **adot:** that wasnt my intention im so sorry

 **adot:** i didnt want to scare anyone im

 **adot:** imsosorry

 **adot:** imsosorryimsos orry

 **theibe:** hey, breathe? its okay

 **theibe:** everythings fine now, no use in being broken up over it

 **theibe:** although i will advise you two talk, like, a lot

 **theibe:** this needs to be worked out

 **adot:** wha who

 **theibe:** @suffering g e t o v e r h e r e

 **adot:** o h

 **adot:** oh aaron i

 **adot:** shit

 **adot:** uh

 **suffering:** if you apologize again i might slap you

 **theibe:** a a r o n

 **suffering:** hey, he laughed, so

 **adot:** ouch that scathing eye roll

 **adot:** hey can u, not tell where anyone i am?

 **adot:** i dont want

 **adot:** uh

 **adot:** i dont want that

 **theibe:** thats fair

 **theibe:** im leaving you to work This out okay?

 **theibe:** not physically tho i dont trust either of you, sorry kids

 **adot:** you know you were like married 2 him right

 **theibe:** wait fuc k

 **theibe:** ugh shush

 **_theibe_ ** _has left the chat_

##

**[notification hell]**

**maphi:** you diD?

 **maphi:** i S HE OK?

 **theibe:** hes fine, although he seems like hes been crying a while

 **theibe:** me and aaron are chilling with him and theyre Talking About Things

 **j.meg:** wh er e i s he

 **theibe:** he doesnt want me to say

 **j.meg:** oh

 **j.meg:** alright

 **therrance:** hes okay?? tha nk fuck

 **nhat:** ive been screaming for the last sixteen years jesus christ

 **nhat:** that was,,, horrifying

 **jaymes:** me too fjhsfd yeah

##

**[adot, suffering]**

**adot:** so are we really gonna work anything out

 **suffering:** do we ever

 **adot:** lmao

 **adot:** i dont

 **adot:** think theres much to be worked out?

 **adot** : whats done is done yknow

 **suffering:** yeah

 **suffering:** but,

 **suffering:** did you really mean that?

 **adot:** what?

 **suffering:** that you,, wanted to die

 **adot:** of course i did

 **adot:** and its been killing me for years because it

 **adot:** it just wasnt your fault

 **adot:** i wanted it

 **adot:** and yet it ruined you for the rest of ever

 **suffering:** well

 **suffering:** the fact that you wanted it doesnt mean its any less terrible that i did it

 **suffering:** assisted suicide is still a crime  & morally wrong

 **adot:** so is slavery, now

 **adot:** but we all did that

 **adot:** i think its a matter of times changing

 **adot:** if you were looked down on it now, i

 **adot:** well i would still be very frustrated but at least itd be on the same level as everything else we did

 **adot:** but no it ruined you back then

 **suffering:** everyone was very intent on ruining me anyway, so

 **suffering:** its not my reputation that matters

 **suffering:** its the fact that i k i l l e d you, alexander

 **suffering:** you were dead. gone. fell down right in front of me

 **suffering:** left eliza widowed, your children without a father

 **suffering:** it happened to you and you still dont seem to understand

 **adot:** i dO UNDERSTAND!!!

 **adot:** and aaron you know im upset about all of that, fuck

 **adot:** god, eliza didnt deserve that, my children didnt deserve any of that

 **adot:** i was being a selfish fucking asshole just like i had been my whole life but my point is that you were n o t

 **adot:** its not like you wanted to kill me, right?

 **suffering:** i,

 **adot:** ,,right?

 **suffering:** does it matter? it wouldnt change anything

 **suffering:** it still happened the way it happened whether i wanted it to or not

 **adot:** aaron,

 **suffering:** i dont

 **suffering:** i dont know if i wanted you dead?

 **suffering:** i was. scared and angry

 **suffering:** i know, logically, that theo was 21 but my life was on the line and it felt like she was eleven again with theodosia just passed and

 **suffering:** i wanted her to have someone around in her life

 **suffering:** and i really thought you were going to kill me

 **suffering:** ,,,,that was a bad idea

 **adot:** the duel or sharing

 **suffering:** yes

 **adot:** to be fair

 **adot:** in any other situation, i wouldve

 **suffering:** this whole conversation is a trainwreck

 **adot:** wanna Leave

 **suffering:** please

 **_adot_ ** _has added **theibe** to the chat_

 **adot:** can we like,, head back to where the others are?

 **adot:** as long as they arent

 **adot:** like, Weird about this whole thing

 **theibe:** ill tell them not to be Weird about it

 **theibe:** also can you guys s tand now

 **theibe:** i love cuddle piles under stairs as much as the next person but my legs have fallen asleep

##

**[notification hell]**

**theibe:** alex says as long as youre not Weird about it he’ll come back

 **theibe:** we’re in the library btw hiding under the stairs

 **_theibe_ ** _has added **adot** to the chat_

 **adot:** hell o o

 **maphi:** alex!!

 **adot:** eliza!!

 **adot:** im uh

 **adot:** sorry about,

 **adot:** ,,,that

 **adot:** not the best of ways to Do That

 **mikah:** hjkgsd so he w as in the library

 **mikah:** it definitely wasnt but at least youre okay

 **theibe:** i just tried to add aaron back like six times before i realized he never left

 **suffering:** yeah im still here

 **suffering:** also the librarian is side-eyeing us

 **nhat:** why do people in our group get stared at whenever we go anywhere

 **therrance:** maybe they secretly know yall are historical figures

 **adot:** nah it’s cause we’re fucking ridiculous

 **nhat:** yeah that would make sense

 **booF:** alex im gonna fight you

 **booF:** also please leave before you get yelled at for hiding down there

 **adot:** 2 late the librarian is coming over and talking to theo

 **adot:** alSO LOOK AT THEODOSIA’S H A NDS???

 **j.meg:** alex we’re not there you have to describe it

 **adot:** HANDS

 **suffering:** alex thats,, called sign language, im pretty sure

 **adot:** !? its so fast what the fuck

 **theibe:** im taking that as a compliment

 **theibe:** also,, yeah im. im mute, remember?

 **theibe:** ive been getting by right now just because you guys text so much

 **theibe:** which is useful but kind of ridiculous, like, go outdoors for once

 **taffey:** it’s not always like this, we abandoned it for like two weeks once

 **jaymes:** what did happen there like did we die

 **theibe:** learn moderation jfc

 **theibe:** wait where did alex go

 **theibe:** whERE DID AARON GO

 **theibe:** theyre both so short i fucking lose them all the time

 **adot:** im fiVE EIGHT SHUT UP IM AN INCH TALLER THAN LAST TIME

 **adot:** YOURE JUST LIKE FIVE ELEVEN

 **theibe:** six feet actually

 **adot:** WH Y

 **suffering:** i Might have a type

 **nhat:** im y elling

 **taffey:** no youre not

 **nhat:** hush

 **theibe:** really where are y

 **theibe:** oh the checkout

 **adot:** i wanted sign language books

 **adot:** i just figured id drag aaron along

 **suffering:** idk i was there i figured i would also grab some

 **theibe:** morons

 **theibe:** very considerate morons though, thank you

 **theibe:** lets go now?

 **adot:** lets go

 **maphi:** im almost back to the dorm with john!!

 **maphi:** he’s dripping wet

 **therrance:** how?? i dried off ages ago

 **j.meg:** i fell into a pond a few minutes back

 **maphi:** and w h o m saved your phone?

 **j.meg:** my phone and not me smh

 **therrance:** i would die to protect my phone tbh

 **nhat:** honestly yeah

 **booF:** is everything like,, okay now?

 **booF:** because i feel like this situation calls for Post Crisis Ice Cream

 **taffey:** post crisis ice cream?

 **adot:** post crisis ice cream!

 **adot:** although i wouldnt call this a crisis im always down for ice cream

 **therrance:** hell yeah boy ice cream

 **j.meg:** first can we like,, collect at one the dorms because i need to shower and alex and aaron have things to put away, dont they?

 **mikah:** me and therrance are still on our way too

 **suffering:** @therrance see im not the only one who calls you by your user

 **therrance:** ill admit that maybe its confusing but im not changing it

##

**[taffey, adot]**

**taffey:** im willing to bet money you and aaron didnt work anything out

 **adot:** how much b, you’ll lose

 **taffey:** first of all,,

 **taffey:** did you just call me b?

 **adot:** absolutely

 **adot:** but why wouldnt we have?

 **taffey:** because i know aaron and i know you

 **adot:** fine whatever but give aaron some credit

 **adot:** he tried

 **taffey:** and you didnt

 **adot:** not particularly

 **adot:** id rather.. not think on it?

 **taffey:** alex you cant just

 **taffey:** no???

 **adot:** why not?

 **adot:** im not, like, suicidal anymore?

 **adot:** no more than the rest of this generation ig

 **adot:** whats done is done and even if the things were bad, theyre done now

 **adot:** all that really needed to be worked out is the misconception that aaron is a bad person

 **taffey:** alex-

 **taffey:** ugh

 **taffey:** i just want you to be okay

 **adot:** i know and like, i am. its fine.

 **adot:** i just tried to leave this chat before realizing it was a one on one wh o op s

 **adot:** allow this to be my dramatic exit then

 **taffey:** well now you’ve ruined it by explaining

 **adot:** ack i kno w,

##

**[notification hell]**

**j.meg:** here !

 **theibe:** us too yo

 **adot:** !! john

 **booF:** omw to meet yall

 **jaymes:** same

 **j.meg:** ‘yall’

 **booF:** youre southern, you cant mock me

 **j.meg:** im not southern anymore??

 **j.meg:** well yeah but like

 **j.meg:** who really considers virginia the south anymore

 **jaymes:** literally everyone??

 **j.meg:** not like,

 **j.meg:** dc-suburbs virginia

 **jaymes:** thats,,, still the south john

 **j.meg:** nah

 **jaymes:** nah??

 **j.meg:** nah

 **booF:** come on you los

 **maphi:** lmao hercs face

 **booF:** john’s hair what the fuck??

 **j.meg:** shut up

 **jaymes:** its always like that when its wet?

 **jaymes:** usually cleaner tho

 **booF:** it looks wrong?? go take a shower ihsfgd

 **j.meg:** that was the intention

 **jaymes:** herc you,, are aware of the tiny immigrant clinging to you right

 **adot:** im fucking taller than you you shriveled apple asshole

 **jaymes:** plagiarism, someone already said that one

 **jaymes:** something close enough anyway

 **booF:** im well aware and im not letting him anywhere further than three (2) feet away, irresponsible idiot

 **adot:** love you too  <3

 **taffey:** thats

 **taffey:** mon ami, you wrote two

 **booF:** did i fucking stutter

 **taffey:** evidently

 **mikah:** hERE why are you still by the door

 **theibe:** stalling, mostly

 **maphi:** are we all gonna like chill in one dorm while we wait for john or

 **j.meg:** i vote mine so i can shower

 **nhat:** thats fair

 **nhat:** can i head up i would like to be included

 **therrance:** mk

 **therrance:** im gonna stop by mine and grab a hair tie too bc my hair got all fucked up

 **taffey:** why do we always go to our dorm to hang out??

 **nhat:** you cant deny that its like, objectively the best

 **adot:** thats tru you guys actually take the time to decorate and shit

 **jaymes:** ???

 **booF:** you guys arent gonna actually deny this are you??

 **therrance:** you’ve got like,, the Plants and the cozy chairs

 **therrance:** we dont ever do anything with ours

 **j.meg:** half of the nice stuff in the room is yalls?

 **j.meg:** literally alex you walked in with a plush pink bean bag and went “keep this”

 **therrance:** wait was th aT what that was about???

 **adot:** did u,, not figure it out??

 **therrance:** i wON THAT YOU ASSHOLE

 **adot:** you s tol e my tickets????

 **adot:** dont play the victim you mouth breathing twatwaffle

 **therrance:** i swEAR T

 **therrance:** MY HAIR WHAT THE FUCK OW

 **booF:** @theibe the children are fighting again

 **theibe:** i settled the others today, its your turn

 **booF:** this is like herding cats ugh

 **jaymes:** an oddly apt metaphor

 **therrance:** dont make me fucking nya

 **booF:** cmon cmon you losers

 **taffey:** i come downstairs and alex and terrance are physically fighting

 **therrance:** HE STARTED IT

 **adot:** YOU STARTED IT THREE WEEKS AGO FUCKFACE

 **booF:** theyre literal seven year olds, laf

 **taffey:** christ

 **taffey:** im stealing terrance you keep alex away

 **therrance:** can we like,, stop by my dorm i need a hair tie

 **taffey:** that works

 **booF:** thank fuck

 **booF:** do we have everyone yet?

 **mikah:** what?

 **mikah:** oh the dorm

 **mikah:** i got distracted whoops

 **mikah:** @theibe [side-eyes]

 **nhat:** ,,,,?????

 **nhat:** do i want 2 kno

 **theibe:** nah

##

 **taffey:** im currently in the alex-terrance-hercules dorm and yeah im

 **taffey:** im starting to see what you mean about our dorm

 **adot:** i to ld you yours was the best

 **adot:** also we really need like,, norm dames

 **adot:** dorms name

 **adot:** something like that

 **jaymes:** stop being upside down and maybe you could type

 **adot:** i like hanging off the bed hush

 **adot:** but really like,, the schuylers is obvious

 **theibe:** #forgotten

 **adot:** schuther

 **adot:** schuyler + other

 **theibe:** im okay with being forgotten as long as we dont call it that monstrosity

 **adot:** but like?? alex-terrance-hercules?? john-gilbert-aaron-james??

 **taffey:** gilbert is still not in my name guys

 **therrance:** are we really gonna name the dorms

 **nhat:** even non-sentient rooms need personality, t e r r a n c e

 **therrance:** why must i be scolded

 **therrance:** im simply a poor man trying to find a fucking hair tie

 **therrance:** (seriously where are they @booF @adot ? ? what the fuck)

 **adot:** mine are all where they always are and herc doesnt use them? idk where yours are

 **adot:** also you gave me a fucking bruise on my ribs im so salty

 **booF:** what are we doing while we wait for john terrance and laf tho

 **theibe:** cuddling alex apparently

 **adot:** this is not cuddling this is h arassment!

 **taffey:** what happened???

 **booF:** i pulled him off the bed and into my lap

 **theibe:** i just kind of joined

 **nhat:** wait let me in i want in

 **booF:** where are you???

 **nhat:** ouTSIDE LET ME IN

 **maphi:** coming!! and im joining the pile

 **nhat:** thank u ur my favorite sister

 **mikah:** um??

 **nhat:** did i fucking stutter

 **taffey:** cold

 **nhat:** damn right b

 **booF:** really tho what are we doin

 **nhat:** just waiting ig

 **taffey:** at least you guys have silence, terrance is screaming about hair ties

 **therrance:** I CANT F IND THEM LAF WHERE ARE THEY

 **taffey:** i barely remember what nothing smells like anymore

 **taffey:** sounds like, i mean

 **adot:** what would nothing smell like

 **nhat:** like nothing i guess?

 **booF:** i mean like nothing isnt a noun its just

 **booF:** nothing

 **adot:** but like

 **adot:** in the absence of anything would there be a smell

 **booF:** ? ???

 **nhat:** well are we talking like

 **nhat:** a vacuum ?

 **nhat:** or just an absence of matter

 **nhat:** like what are we working with here

 **booF:** you guys know this isnt testable right

 **adot:** anything is testable if you try hard enough

 **nhat:** ominous. i like it.

 **jaymes:** i leave to get hot cocoa for two minutes..

 **nhat:** whY DO YOU HAVE HOT COCOA

 **jaymes:** because i live here and i know where it’s stored

 **jaymes:** can i also just say that @j.meg has an unholy amount of hot cocoa all the time

 **j.meg:** excuse me ill have u know i drink a perfectly holy about of hot cocoa

 **j.meg:** in fact im drinking it right no w

 **taffey:** mon ami arent you in the shower??

 **j.meg:** yeah

 **taffey:** why are you o n your phone??

 **j.meg:** i heard the notification and i mean,,

 **maphi:** we might text excessively but damn john is the champ

 **adot:** stole the title right from under my hands,,,

 **adot:** ill get you back eventually

 **nhat:** im b a c k

 **nhat:** with hot cocoa for everyone and c a r d s

 **jaymes:** wait since when do we have cards

 **nhat:** i always have cards on me

 **jaymes:** ...why

 **nhat:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **nhat:** what should we play

 **adot:** oH

 **adot:** uh whats it

 **adot:** what is

 **adot:** mmm

 **adot:** mmaaaaa

 **maphi:** ???

 **adot:** mmmmmmwhhATS IT CALLED

 **mikah:** maybe,, tell us what its about,,,,,

 **adot:** the one where nobody knows the rules and its just horrible chaos the whole time

 **taffey:** ,, me and terrance were about to come back but maybe we Shouldnt

 **adot:** no come!! its better with more people

 **theibe:** wait no what the fuck?

 **adot:** theres like

 **adot:** theres rules but nobody knows

 **adot:** the goal is to get rid of all your cards

 **adot:** you shed cards in a circle but if you fuck up you gotta

 **adot:** get a card?

 **theibe:** wh

 **j.meg:** h e y im back

 **j.meg:** did yall save hot cocoa for me

 **nhat:** ofc

 **j.meg:** my favorite schuyler  <3

 **nhat:** haha take t hat bitches im the favorite

 **mikah:** i feel betrayed

 **maphi:** smh john, rude

 **j.meg:** sorry gals i stick by the one who gives me chocolate drinks

 **therrance:** WE’RE HERE AND WE’ERE QUEER YALL

 **taffey:** he couldnt find a hair tie thats why it looks like shit

 **therrance:** wow thanks

 **j.meg:** hey come sit dibs on laf

 **taffey:** nope im joining the cuddle pile

 **j.meg:** betrayed?? fine ill just go sit by theo and aaron

 **maphi:** now u know how we feel

 **mikah:** #drama

 **j.meg:** aanyway what are we doing and uh

 **j.meg:** why is alex making vibrating noises

 **adot:** im tRYING TO REMEMBER WHAT ITS CALLED OK OK

 **adot:** THE ONE WHERE YOU DONT KNOW THE RULES AND ITS CHAOS FRUSTRATION AND CRYING

 **j.meg:** oh mao?

 **adot:** y e aH THAT ONE

 **booF:** the fuck is a mao

 **taffey:** isnt that a cat?

 **j.meg:** you like,,

 **j.meg:** theres one person who is the chairman and youre not allowed to explain the rules

 **j.meg:** you just start like giving away cards and theres certain unspoken rules and you get a penalty card if you dont follow them?

 **j.meg:** like a rule that you have to say thank you after getting a card, a rule that you have to say ‘all hail’ to kings or w/e

 **j.meg:** you learn through trial and error, or as alex so eloquently put it ‘chaos frustration and crying’

 **j.meg:** fairly accurate

 **booF:** why would.. anyone want to play that

 **j.meg:** sadism

 **adot:** yeah pretty much

 **therrance:** wait but arent we going out for ice cream or something??

 **adot:** post crisis ice cream!!

 **mikah:** but like Should We

 **mikah:** its like 11 and i think aaron and james are asleep

 **jaymes:** no just done with yalls shit

 **jaymes:** aaron might be tho

 **therrance:** im not the only one who sees him like curled up against john right

 **therrance:** and not like his actual wife

 **theibe:** it was time for him 2 move on eventually :,)

 **j.meg:** nO

 **suffering:** [muffled screaming]

 **j.meg:** Stop This

 **taffey:** im sorry but john literally nudging aaron off him and onto theo is my Aesthetic

 **suffering:** why must things happen this way

 **mikah:** but fr are we actually gonna go? bc i love dejected aaron as much as the next person but its eleven and i Really Want ice cream

 **therrance:** ah it is like,, eleven tho

 **adot:** we can go tomorrow?

 **adot:** i kind of want to sleep for 13 years

 **suffering:** same my dude

 **adot:** at least you live here i have to go all the way down to my dorm

 **taffey:** slumber party??

 **theibe:** hECC YEAH

 **therrance:** YES

 **jaymes:** im getting the blankets b ye

 **therrance:** not all heros wear capes

 **taffey:** move bitches i want mes chers

 **adot:** <333

 **maphi:** if u think im letting go of peggy or alex ill fight you myself

 **adot:** nonono

 **adot:** there is enoug h of my to go around i promise

 **j.meg:** clearly ;)

 **adot:** ;)

 **jaymes:** i hate you all

##

 **taffey:** the succulents

 **nhat:** what??

 **taffey:** the succulents

 **nhat:** its one am laf pls

 **taffey:** ils ont

 **taffey:** uh

 **taffey:** um

 **taffey:** more

 **taffey:** there are More

 **nhat:** the,, ones above aarons bed??

 **taffey:** oui!

 **taffey:** i mant to point it out earlier but i just woke up and went I MUST ALERT PEOPLE OF THE PLANTS

 **taffey:** couldnt quite remember how to english at first

 **nhat:** wait what the fuck why are there more of them

 **nhat:** there are definitely more

 **j.meg:** why are you guys awake???

 **nhat:** why are you awake

 **j.meg:** fair point

 **taffey:** did you notice the plants john?? there are more

 **suffering:** why are you talking about my plants

 **j.meg:** im sure aaron just bought more?

 **j.meg:** also hi aaron sorry about the notifications

 **suffering:** i didnt tho?? i havent been buying any more of the little ones above my bed

 **taffey:** theN WHY ARE THEY THERE

 **suffering:** i mean i noticed but i havent been. complaining.

 **nhat:** have u just been.. letting them multiply??

 **suffering:** one day they will over take me completely and i will drown in a sea of my own plants

 **suffering:** the death will give my life perfect symmetry

 **nhat:** amazing.

 **suffering:** i try my best

 **suffering:** now go to sleep yall

 **taffey:** but

 **suffering:** sleep.

 **taffey:** fine

 **taffey:** goodnight!

 **nhat:** ni ght

 **j.meg:** gn yall

##

**[adot, suffering]**

**adot:** aaron

 **suffering:** what

 **adot:** where are you

 **suffering:** outside?

 **adot:** ???

 **adot:** its three am

 **adot:** and violently storming

 **suffering:** yeah thats why im outside

 **adot:** hh

 **adot:** storms bother me

 **suffering:** arent you surrounded by your loved ones??

 **adot:** yeah but i kinda feel like the building is going to blow over and im

 **adot:** lowkey panicking

 **adot:** plus i wanna be close to you specifically

 **suffering:** .

 **suffering:** oh.

 **suffering:** i uh

 **suffering:** i have like twelve raincoats to stay dry and gentle music to drown the rain out and be outdoors?

 **adot:** that works

 **adot:** are you just out front?

 **suffering:** mhm

 **adot:** im heading down

 **adot:** why do you have twelve raincoats??

 **suffering:** this exact purpose and also out of spite

 **adot:** spite???

 **suffering:** [side-eyes my entire childhood mostly]

 **adot:** ahh

 **adot:** were you also an orphan this time

 **suffering:** nope

 **suffering:** i feel like i should be grateful for that but

 **suffering:** ,idk

 **suffering:** are you down yet?

 **adot:** at the door

 **adot:** i think i see you?

 **suffering:** yeah i see you

 **adot:** comin

 **adot:** you’d think being outside in a storm would make it Worse but i feel like theres less opportunity to get hurt here you know??

 **adot:** i fucked up my arm last time cause the wall got blown through

 **adot:** id rather Not talk about that though

 **adot:** this,, sure is a lot of raincoats

 **suffering:** i told you

 **suffering:** let me dig out the connected headphones

 **adot:** what music do you have?

 **suffering:** the playlist youtube made me cause im too lazy to make my own

 **adot:** hah

 **adot:** christ its f r e e z i n g

 **suffering:** maybe cause youre sitting in a storm in december with a tee shirt and shorts???

 **suffering:** get under the coats

 **adot:** fuck right shit

 **adot:** thanks for the headphones

 **suffering:** this good music?

 **adot:** pretty nice

 **adot:** can i uh

 **adot:** pull this over so i dont have to look?

 **adot:** i’d kinda be in your lap so uh,,

 **suffering:** its fine, just means we’re warmer together anyway

 **suffering:** youre a lot calmer now than a few hours ago

 **adot:** i guess i am

 **adot:** after the uh

 **adot:** thing when i ran away

 **adot:** i wanted to convince everyone that i was Fine so i played it up a bit

 **adot:** im just,, tired now

 **adot:** tired and cold

 **suffering:** same, especially cold

 **adot:** you’re the warmest thing under these blankets, shut up

 **adot:** turn it up a little

 **suffering:** of course

 **adot:** thanks

 **adot:** for uh

 **adot:** everything ig

 **adot:** putting up with my shit last time too

 **suffering:** i think we’re fair on the past life stuff, but youre welcome for the music

 **suffering:** also if youre gonna fall asleep in my lap just do it, i can already hear you snoring

 **adot:** i dont snore??

 **suffering:** sure, alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so i decided the ships =)
> 
> ill try 2 be more regular with this but no promises, and i cant promise a week between updates
> 
> but i wont abandon this!! no matter how i slow i get i wont abandon it, this being the example
> 
> sighs loudly,, ok. got this out. 
> 
> next chapter is dedicated to the schuther dorm because i feel like they got neglected here.
> 
> edit (6/25): i was really tired when i published this and i forgot to mention that im actually going to be gone for two weeks but ill be back and ready to write by monday the 10th of july


End file.
